The Curse
by Pikachu Hoshi
Summary: A story about a cursed Princess of Sacred Land looking for away to lift the curse. She found help from a young trainer that has a dream of being a pokemon master. -- edit grammar --
1. Prologue

The Curse: prologue

Long time ago there was a place called Sacred land where there was a witch that uses pokemon blood for her power. When the people of the Sacred land disobey her wish to take a pokemon from them she will curse them. The curse was usually cast on a person that is protecting a pokemon sacrifice. She said that either gives her a pokemon or she'll curse the person as a replacement. Most people obey but some people don't listen. One day for the first time a royal got cursed. It was a 5 year old girl. Her name was princess Hoshi. She had chestnut curly hair with lovely golden color eyes. She loved all pokemon she even took care of an injured Pikachu. She wanted to become a pokemon trainer someday and she wanted the Pikachu to be her partner. The pikachu didn't really care about the girl, she just lay there since she was injured she couldn't do much. Before the pikachu was healed the witch came to the land again.

"I want a pokemon NOW," the witch demanded.

"What type do you want," the king said.

"I feel like maybe an electric type," the witch said.

"How does an injured pikachu sound," the king said.

"Perfect it will be easier to get blood from it, GET IT NOW," the witch said. The King ran in Hoshi's room and took the pikachu.

"Dad what are you doing," Hoshi asked.

"The Witch is here she wants the pikachu," the king said stern and calmly.

"NO! She can't have her," Hoshi said starting to break down.

"I'll get you another pikachu," the king said.

"NOOO this pikachu is injured it not fair," Hoshi trying to get the pikachu in her hands. The pikachu was also trying to break free.

"Hoshi stop," the king said. Hoshi was trying to get the pikachu free until she was right in front of the witch. The king put the injured pikachu in front of the witch. Then Hoshi got in front of the witch and protected the pikachu.

"Haha look at this," the witch said.

"Hoshi what are you doing," the king yelled.

"I'm protecting her, I'm protecting the pikachu," Hoshi said sternly.

"Haha, step away from the pikachu little girl," the witch said laughing.

"NO, I WON'T," Hoshi said very sternly. The pikachu looked astonished on what she heard Hoshi say.

"Well, then I shall curse you. In the day light you will be human but in the night you will be a pikachu forever mwhahaha," the witch said laughing and then she disappeared. All of a sudden a yellow electric light came from under her. The light looked like a Pikachu. It was above her and then dived into her body. Then her chestnut hair changed black with yellow tips. Her hair suddenly started to look jig-jaggy like a pikachu tail and her eyes turned brown.

"What happened," Hoshi said.

"You got cursed dear," the king said, "you will turn into a pikachu in the night and in the day you are a human."

"Is it reversible," Hoshi asked.

"Yes but it hard to reverse it," he said, "You have to find a trainer that is the chosen one."

"Oh, I can't believe it, are you disappointed," Hoshi asked.

"No I knew it wasn't a good idea about taking this pikachu," the king said, "I think you were very brave."

"Thank you father," Hoshi said. The pikachu nudge Hoshi. Then Hoshi picked the pikachu up and walked to her room. When they were in her room Hoshi thought she heard her name.

"Hoshi," a voice said. Hoshi put the Pikachu down on her bed.

"Who was that," Hoshi asked. Since she was only 5 she was calm and curious.

"Look at the bed," the voice said. Hoshi did as the voices said. Only thing she saw was the pikachu.

"I can only see the pikachu," Hoshi said.

"Because it is me the pikachu you've been taking care of," the pikachu said.

"You can talk in English," Hoshi asked astonished.

"No, but you can understand me," the pikachu said.

"How," Hoshi asked.

"I guess the curse let you understand the pokemon language." The pikachu said.

"Wow, umm… pikachu what is your name if you have one," Hoshi asked.

"Star," Star said, "you're calm about this are you ok,'

"I guess I'm still in shock," Hoshi said.

"Hoshi I like to say thank you for protecting me from the most feared being for pokemon everywhere," Star said gratefully.

"No problem even though I'm cursed," Hoshi said finally starting to feel upset.

"Don't worry it not bad being a pikachu," Star said.

"I know but it going to be hard though," Hoshi said.

"Dear how are you," the King said as he came in.

"Dad I can talk to Star and I can understand her," Hoshi said.

"Who is Star," the king asked.

"Pikachu," Hoshi said.

"You named her," the king asked,

"No she told me her name is Star," Hoshi said.

"How do you know," the king asked.

"I can understand pokemon," Hoshi said.

"Oh, it part of the curse," the king said.

"It so…. Whoa," Hoshi said. Then all of a sudden Hoshi was slowly changing into a pikachu.

"Huh," Hoshi said in a pokemon.

"Oh my dear," the king said.

"Hoshi you changed into a pikachu," Star said.

"But… I….. no," Hoshi said crying a bit and Star comfort Hoshi while she cried.

"Star I'm scared," Hoshi said weeping.

"You will be fine I'll protect you while you are in this form that's what pokemon do when they have a partner and I teach you how to attack," Star said.

"Ok," Hoshi said, "now,"

"No, tomorrow for today just try to get use to being a pikachu," Star said.

"Ok," Hoshi said.

"My dear if you can stand me wear this, pika… I mean Star will heal and she will look a lot like you. This collar is both a choker and a pokemon collar I can use this to tell you two apart," the king said. The king put it around Hoshi's neck. The choker has a yellow lighting bolt charm with a black band. Then the king walked out of the room while Star taught Hoshi to walk on four feet.


	2. Back at Sinnoh

The Curse: Back at Sinnoh

5 years later Hoshi became a trainer and went battling all sorts of places (places that Ash went). Now she is going back to Sinnoh for the Sinnoh league. She already got six badges, now she is training her pokemon for the seventh badge. She caught tons of pokemon that is from Sinnoh. Most of them were back at home kept in a safe place so they won't be used as sacrifices. Hoshi is now ten and a great trainer with Star, her most fateful partner. Hoshi isn't dressed as a princess she is dressed as a trainer. She is wearing a long yellow tube top, with a brown mini skirt, a black poke ball belt, yellow short legging pant that goes half way down the thigh, a black vest that has yellow lighting bolts design, a yellow messenger bag with a black lighting bolt on the flap, her choker with the yellow lighting bolt charm attached to a black a band (that was her favorite accessory), pair of white converse shoes with a yellow lighting bolt and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a yellow hair piece that her father gave her before she left.

"Star, lets eat some lunch and rest for a bit. Does that sound good right now," Hoshi asks Star.

"That sounds great but if Shadow eats my food again I will…"

"Star," Hoshi interrupts her.

"Fine I won't hurt her," Star said in defeat.

"Good lets find a place to rest," Hoshi said.

--Ash, Brock, and Dawn—

"Ash wait up," Dawn said to Ash.

"Fine," Ash said as he stopped.

"Ash I know you are excited about going to the Sacred Land yearly battle fest but you need to slow down it won't start for a while," Brock said.

"I know but I'm just so fired up," Ash said.

"Well I hope you guys are hungry let eat," Brock said getting the food ready.

"That sounds great Brock," Ash and Dawn said. Then they soon started to eat their lunch.

--In the Bush not far away—

"Look at them eating," James said.

"I would give anything for some food now," Meowth said

"Guys focus on the Pikachu not on the food," Jessie said.

"Your right," James said in a hungry voice.

"Let's do this," Jessie said.

"Right," James and Meowth said in the same time. Then the Wobbuffet came out and said, "Wooobbuffet."

-- back to the three trainers --

"That was good Brock," Dawn said

"Thanks Dawn," Brock said. Then all of a sudden a robot hand grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Ash yelled.

"Ha, ha," the team rocket trio said in the Meowth air balloon.

"Listen is that a voice I hear," Jessie said.

"It speaking to me loud and clear," James said.

"Floating on the wind," Jessie said.

"Pass the stars," James said.

"In your ear," Meowth said.

"Bring chaos in a break neck pass," Jessie said

"Dashing hope putting fear in it place," James said.

"A rose by any other names just as sweet," Jessie said.

"When everything is worst our work is complete," James said.

"Jessie," Jessie said. (AN: well duh it would be Jessie lol)

"And it's James," James said. (AN: again DUH)

"Meowth now that's a name," Meowth said. (AN: I know it obvious but it will help with knowing the orders of the motto ^_^;;)

"Putting the do gooder in there place," Jessie said.

"Team rocket," James said.

"We're in your face," Meowth said.

"Wooobbuffet," Wobbuffet said.

"Team Rocket," Dawn said.

"Give us back my Pikachu," Ash yelled at them.

"Let us think… NO," the team rocket trio said.

"Meowth let go," Jessie said.

"Turbo rocket, go," Meowth said and hit a big red button. The balloon flew high in the sky but something went wrong. The rocket was poorly built that it started to break then soon it blew up.

"Meowth what kind of rocket blows up," James yelled at Meowth.

"We didn't have enough money so we got a used rocket," Meowth said, "At least we got Pikachu."

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," the team rocket trio yelled and then landed somewhere deep in the forest.

"Pikachu," Ash said, "Not again."

"Those three always make trouble," Brock said.

"Let look your Pikachu Ash," Dawn said to Ash.

"Right," Ash said to Dawn. Then the three heroes ran in the forest to look for Pikachu.

--Back to Hoshi and Star—

"Ahh I love relaxing," Hoshi said stretching.

"Yeah," Star said.

"I'm going to pack up ok Star," Hoshi told her.

"Ok," Star said. All of a sudden Star heard something coming. Then the ground shook.

"What was that," Hoshi asked Star.

"I don't know let check it out," Star said.

"Look at that," Star said look at a deflated balloon.

"What is that and is that a Meowth shaped balloon," Hoshi asked. Star smelled something and ran up to the balloon and found a yellow tail.

"Hoshi look," Star said pointing to the tail. Hoshi walked up to the balloon and lift the balloon a bit and found an injured Pikachu.

"Oh my," Hoshi said while picking up the Pikachu. She held the Pikachu in her arms look at every part of the pokemon. She found out that it wasn't that badly hurt and it was still breathing.

"Hey, little guy wake up," Hoshi said to the Pikachu and shaking it a bit. The Pikachu woke up and was a bit startled and was starting to spark.

"Don't do that, you are too weak and I won't hurt you," Hoshi assure it.

"Huh," the Pikachu said.

"Do you feel ok," Hoshi asked it.

"Yeah," the Pikachu said.

"That good," Hoshi smiled, "Let's get you treated." Hoshi walked toward the place that Hoshi pokemon ate and rested. But then…

"Not so fast little girl," a women said with a purple hair.

"Yeah what are you doing with our Pikachu," a man said with light blue hair.

"Huh, this is your Pikachu," Hoshi said in confusion.

"Hoshi don't listen them," Star said defending Hoshi from the two people.

"Listen to for friend they aren't my trainers," the Pikachu said.

"Ok Pikachu," Hoshi whispered finally understanding.

"You can understand me," Pikachu said look surprised.

"Yep," Hoshi said.

"Little girl give us back our Pikachu," a Meowth said.

"NO," Hoshi said hold on tight to the Pikachu.

"Listen to the Meowth," the man said.

"You mean that pokemon can talk," Hoshi said in amazement.

"You're not that smart aren't you," the talking Meowth said.

"Hey I am smart I was just confused," Hoshi said, "Any ways who are you."

"Ha, ha," the three laughed.

(AN: I hope you know the order)

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ear."

"Bring chaos in a break neck pass."

"Dashing hope putting fear in it place."

"A rose by any other names just as sweet."

"When everything is worst our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth now that's a name."

"Putting the do gooder in there place."

"Team rocket."

"We're in your face."

"Ok," Hoshi said with a swear drop.

"Now give us the Pikachu and your Pikachu as well," Jessie said.

"No," Hoshi said look like she is ready for a battle.

"What will happen to Hoshi and Ash, Dawn, and Brock looking for Pikachu? Return soon…


	3. The Battle for Pikachu Rights

The Curse: The Battle for Pikachu Rights

"Pikachu," Ash called for Pikachu in the forest.

"Pikachu," Dawn and Brock said in the same time.

"I'm starting to worry about Pikachu a lot guys," Ash with a worried face.

"Don't worry Ash he's going to be fine," Dawn assured him.

"I'm still worried, what happens if they are really going to win," Ash asked.

"Ash, don't think that way," Brock said. Ash nodded.

"Staravia come one out," Ash said. Then a Staravia came out of a pokeball.

"Look for Pikachu ok," Ash said.

"Staraaavia," Staravia tweeted.

"You must be strong Ash," Brock said.

"I know," Ash said. '_Pikachu please be ok_,' Ash thought.

--Hoshi—

"I will not let you," Hoshi said.

"Fine then go Seviper," Jessie said.

"Go Cacnea," James said. Then Cacnea turned around and hugged James.

"This is not a time for this," James said in pain.

"Flame I need your help," Hoshi said. An Infernape came out of the Pokeball.

"I'm ready," Flame said in pokemon.

"Star ready," Hoshi said.

"Yep," Star said in Pokemon.

"Seviper use poison sting," Jessie said.

"Cacnea use pin missile," James said when he was free from Cacnea's grip. The two pokemon attacked.

"Star dodge it then use quick attack, Flame use flame wheel," Hoshi said. The Star used quick attack to dodge the poison sting and into Seviper. Then Flame used flame wheel which burned the pin missile and attack Cacnea. Both of the attack did a great deal of damage to the Seviper and Cacnea.

"Grrr, Seviper use poison tail," Jessie said in frustration.

"Cacnea use needle arm as well," James said also frustration. The two pokemon jumped in the air for an attack.

"Star use bolt tackle, Flame use mach punch," Hoshi said. Star was charging for a bolt tackle while Flame jumped in the air to punch the Cacnea. Then Star jumped in the air and hit Seviper and Flame also hit Cacnea.

"Ahh," the team rocket trio said when Seviper and Cacnea landed on to them.

"Pikachu would you like to anything to them," Hoshi asked Pikachu.

"Yep," Pikachu said in pokemon. Then Pikachu jumped out of Hoshi's arms and blast a powerful thunderbolt. The thunderbolt was so powerful that it blast the trio in the air.

"We were so close," Meowth said.

"Yeah but at least it a lovely day," James said.

"You idiots can you do anything right," Jessie yelled at them.

"Only on thing," Meowth said.

"Team rocket is blasting off again," they yelled and disappeared.

"Wow looks like you do that a lot," Hoshi asked Pikachu.

"I do," Pikachu said.

"Well lets find your trainer," Hoshi said, "Breeze I need your help." Hoshi sent out a Staraptor.

"Ready," Breeze said (in pokemon).

"Look for trainers that maybe are Pikachu's trainers," Hoshi told her.

"Ok," Breeze said then flew away.

"Ok then by the way Flame and Star you did great. Flame thanks a lot return," Hoshi said to Star and Flame. Then she sent Flame back in the Pokeball.

"Ok, in the mean time let's get your injuries treated," Hoshi said to Pikachu. She got her bag and took out a jar full of green stuff.

"What is that," Pikachu asked.

"Healing medicine," Hoshi told Pikachu.

"I never seen that type of brand," Pikachu said.

"Well, it's because this is from my home. Back where I come from all the medicine is all organic and not store bought brands. This stuff will get that injury healed up faster than stuff you get in Pokemarks," she told Pikachu. Hoshi opened the jar and took a bit of the medicine and rub it on the cuts and bruise.

"Ow," Pikachu mutter.

"Sorry I forgot to say it might sting," Hoshi apologized.

"What is that smell," Pikachu asked.

"It's the medicine, why is it bad," Hoshi asked Pikachu.

"No it smells nice," Pikachu answered.

"That's the plants that was used in the medicine," Hoshi said, "Star let's see you now."

"Ok," Star said and walked to Hoshi.

"You look fine a small cut there though but I think you will be fine but just in case," Hoshi said to Star. She got a bit of the medicine and but it on the cut.

"Pikachu do you have a name," Star asked Pikachu.

"No I'm just called Pikachu by my trainer," Pikachu replied.

"Does that bother you," Star asked.

"Nope," Pikachu said.

"Oh," Star said.

"Ok guys ready let's find Pikachu's trainers," Hoshi said and walking on. Also Star and Pikachu followed on.

--Ash, Dawn, and Brock—

"Hey look up there," Ash told his friends and pointing at the sky.

"Is it Staravia," Dawn asked.

"It can't be look,' Brock pointed at Staravia who flew toward the mysterious pokemon. Then the two pokemon landed near Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"Look it's a Staraptor," Brock said. The two flying type pokemon talked for a bit. Then Staravia started to point his wing toward the direction that Hoshi was.

"Looks like Staraptor knows where Pikachu is," Dawn told Ash.

"Then let's go," Ash said.

--Hoshi—

"Wow, sounds like a great trainer," Hoshi said. Hoshi and Star listened to Pikachu's story about his trainer. Pikachu and Star was on Hoshi's soldiers.

"Sound just like us right Star," Hoshi said to Star.

"Yep," Star replied.

"When did you two meet," Pikachu asked them.

"Well," Hoshi was about to say till a robot took Pikachu again and also Star.

"Oh no," Hoshi said looking at the robot. She saw something familiar in them. She got mad when she knew who they were.

"No you guys again," Hoshi yelled at them.

"Ha, ha, we will never give up," the team rocket trio said.

"Give them back they don't belong to you," Hoshi yelled.

"They belong to us now," they said.

"Fine then I get them back, Flame come on out again," Hoshi said and sending out Flame.

"Ready," Flame said too Hoshi.

"Flame use Mach punch on the arms," Hoshi said to Flame. Flame did as she said but the arms were too hard to break.

"Huh," Hoshi said,

"Ha, that won't work we made sure that this robot's arms was fighting, lighting, ice and fire proof," Meowth said.

"No," Hoshi said. '_What am I going to do, my pokemon need their rest so I can't use them just yet. What am I going to do_,' Hoshi said.

"Give up," Jessie said.

"No I won't lose those two, NEVER," Hoshi said. But what was she supposed to do.

"Staravia use wing attack," a voice said.

"Croagunk use break brick," another voice command.

"Piplup use peck," one more voice said. The three pokemon attacked the robot which tilted it.

"What," Hoshi said. She saw three people come out of the forest along with Breeze.

"Breeze," Hoshi called for her, "Breeze use aerial ace too set Star and Pikachu free." Breeze charged toward the robot arms. Then she broke them in half and set the two Pikachus free.

"Meowth why didn't you get a robot that can't be destroyed," James yelled at Meowth.

"Hello no money," Meowth said.

"Pikachu," the boy said hugging Pikachu.

"Star," Hoshi did the same thing with Star.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt," the boy said. Pikachu did as he said.

"Ha, ha, at least they can't get us to blast off," Meowth said.

"Think again," Hoshi said, "Star use thunderbolt too." The thunderbolts were powerful enough to send the robot in the air.

"Great not again," Jessie said.

"I'm tried of this," James said.

"I'm tried of saying this," Meowth said.

"Team rocket is blasting off again, again," they said then disappeared.

"Alright," the four said in the same time.

"Great job Staravia," the boy said to the Staravia as Staravia returned into the pokeball.

"You to Croagunk," another boy said and Croagunk returned into his pokeball.

"Nice job Piplup," the girl said to Piplup and not returning it back to the pokeball.

"Pikachu I'm glade you are ok," Ash said hugging his Pikachu.

"Flame, Breeze you two did a great job and thanks Breeze for finding Pikachu's owners. Now return and have a good rest," Hoshi said to her pokemon, "I'm glad I didn't lose you again Star."

"Me too," Star said.

"So you are Pikachu's trainer," Hoshi said to the boy.

"Yeah, thanks for finding my Pikachu," the boy said to Hoshi.

"No problem," Hoshi said, "I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Ash and this is Brock and Dawn," Ash said.

"Nice to meet you three," Hoshi said to them, "I'm Hoshi and this is my Pikachu, Star."

"Ash, Dawn do you smell that," Brock asked.

"Yeah it's coming from Pikachu," Dawn said, "Pikachu you smell really nice."

"That smell it the medicine I gave to Pikachu's injuries," Hoshi said to them.

"Wow it smells great and looks like it helped Pikachu a lot," Brock said.

"Hey was that Staraptor your pokemon," Ash asked.

"Yeah her name is Breeze. I'm glad she found you," Hoshi said to them.

"Wow that Staraptor of yours is very well trained," Brock said.

"Thanks where are you guys heading," Hoshi said.

"We are heading to the Sacred lands," Dawn said.

"Oh for the yearly battle fest," Hoshi said, "if you want I can help get there. That is were I used to live," Hoshi suggested.

"That sounds great," Dawn said.

"The more the merrier," Brock said.

"Ok then lets go," Ash said running of towards the east were the Sacred lands are. Then Brock and Dawn went after them.

"Star we got to make sure that their pokemon won't be the next sacrifice," Hoshi said.

"Right," Star said.

"Hey Hoshi aren't you coming," Dawn called for her.

"Yeah hold up," Hoshi called to them as soon as Star climbed on Hoshi's shoulder she ran after them.

What will our heroes do next….?


	4. The Hard Night

The Curse: The Hard Night

"Ash, wait up," Dawn said to Ash.

"Yeah Ash the battle is not going to start for a while," Brock said.

"Does he do this a lot," Hoshi asked Dawn.

"Yeah," Dawn replied.

"Ash, Sacred is very far away even if we ran we won't get there anytime soon," Hoshi said.

"Fine you win," Ash said. The three finally caught up to Ash. It was close to sunset at the time.

"Let's camp for the night," Brock said.

"Night," Hoshi said. Then Hoshi started to freak out for a bit. She forgot about the curse.

"Are you ok," Ash asked.

"Yeah um… you won't see me a lot in the night ok," Hoshi told Ash.

"Why," Dawn asked.

"Well… um… it's private ok sorry I'm going to camp in a dark forest ok," Hoshi told them.

"How about dinner," Brock asked.

"I'm fine… go on ahead with out me," Hoshi said to them, "Come on out guys." Hoshi said and release her pokemon. There was an Infernape, Staraptor, Sneasel, Dragonair, and Drifloon.

"Ok guys meet my new friends this is Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Ash, Brock and Dawn this are some of my pokemon friends. The Infernape is Flame, the Staraptor is Breeze, Sneasel is Shadow, Dragonair is Mystic and Drifloon is Nimbus. Also my pokemon Star the Pikachu my first pokemon and friend," Hoshi said.

"Awesome," Dawn said.

"Hey that is the Staraptor that guide me toward you and Pikachu," Ash said.

"They all look health and happy," Brock said.

"Thanks," Hoshi said she look toward the sun it about to go down, "Um can they play around they always get out of there pokeball and come sleep with me."

"Sure," the three said.

"Guys behave I be in the tent tonight ok," Hoshi said. All the pokemon nodded. They know about her secret.

"Star and Flame you're in charge," Hoshi said, "I see you guys in the morning."

"Wait aren't you hang around for a while," Dawn said.

"Sorry no I… wake up early in the morning a lot so I'm really tried so… yeah. As soon as you guys sleep they know where to fine me," Hoshi said and went into the woods with her tent.

"I wonder," Ash said.

"Ash do not meddle," Dawn said.

"I never do that," Ash said.

"Well guys want to help," Dawn said to Hoshi's pokemon but the pokemon didn't answer. Then Star talked them into it. Then they all nodded and went with Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Mystic and Nimbus went with Dawn. Flame and Shadow went with Brock. Also Star and Breeze went with Ash. Dawn helped Brock cook with the four pokemon and Ash was training with the help of Star and Breeze. Then soon it got dark.

"Hey Ash dinner is ready," Brock called for Ash.

"Ok," Ash said, "Ok thanks Breeze and Star let's get something to eat."

"I wonder if Hoshi will be fine without dinner," Brock said.

"Hey I know I bring a bowl to her," Ash said. Star and Flame ears twitched.

"That's a good idea Ash," Dawn said. Star, Flame and the other pokemon freaked out. It puzzled Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Are they ok," Dawn asked.

"Oh I forgot," Brock said and brought out pokemon food, "dig in." The pokemon ate some of it and then they smiled. But they were still worried so Star and Flame told them to eat and they went after Ash to stop him from getting any closer to Hoshi in a Pikachu form.

Hoshi tent sight…

"I'm so hungry,' Hoshi muttered in pokemon.

"Hoshi where are you," Ash said outside the tent.

"Ash," Hoshi muttered in pokemon.

"Hoshi," Ash called out.

"Flame we can't let Ash find out about Hoshi's little secret," Star said to Flame.

"I know let's just stop him," Flame said.

"Hoshi, are you in there," Ash said as he walked towards the tent.

"Oh no," Hoshi muttered again. But the Star and Flame stopped Ash.

"Oh hey what's wrong," Ash asked the two pokemon. Flame and Star covered the tent door then Ash knew what's wrong.

"Oh I get she doesn't like people see her in the tent right, just like Dawn ok here give this soup to her," Ash asked Flame and Pikachu. Flame grabbed the bowl. Then Ash walked back to camp where Dawn and Brock is. Flame and Star watch him off till they heard Ash talk to the others. Then Flame went in along with Star.

"Thanks you two," Hoshi said.

"No problem," both Flame and Star said together.

"Here," Flame gave the soup to Hoshi.

"Thanks," Hoshi said to Flame.

"Don't thank me, thank Ash, that's why he was here," Flame said.

"Oh," Hoshi said, "Well go back and finish your meals then come back ok."

"Ok," Star said and Flame nodded. They walked out and went back to camp. _'I hate this curse,'_ Hoshi thought.

It was a close call for Hoshi but how long is her secret going to last come on back…


	5. The Morning Separation

The Curse: The Morning Separation

Hoshi was sleeping in her tent then as soon it was 6:00 in the morning Hoshi changed back into a human.

"Huh," Hoshi said in human, "I'm back to human." Hoshi looked around her tent everyone was there. Mystic the Dragonair was coiled around her and the pokemon. Nimbus the Drifloon was floating up on the ceiling of the tent. Shadow the Sneasel sat the corner of the tent where Mystic tail is. Breeze the Staraptor sat close to Hoshi's head. Flame the Infernape was sitting at the entrance of the tent. Also Star was lying right next to Hoshi. Hoshi felt warm and comfortable.

"Hey guys wake up I need your help," Hoshi said trying to wake them.

"What is Hoshi," Star asked her as she woke up.

"Remember how Brock made me some soup," Hoshi said.

"Yeah," Flame replied sleepily.

"I want to make breakfast for him and the others in a way to say thanks and to prove that I do wake up early in the morning," Hoshi said to them.

"That sounds nice," Mystic said.

"Come on guys I need you to find some peacha berries," Hoshi asked them, "but Flame I need your help with the fire as soon I get my tent packed. Also Star make sure all of the pokemon stay close to the camp sight." All the pokemon said ok. Then they all went out of the tent and went looking for the berries. Hoshi and Flame stayed and help each other with packing.

"Thanks Flame," Hoshi said to Flame.

"No problem," Flame said.

"Let's look for a good place to cook without waking up the others," Hoshi said.

"What are you going to make them," Flame asked.

"Peacha pancakes," Hoshi said.

"Yum can I be your taste tester," Flame asked.

"Ok but I need you to be my camp fire," Hoshi said to him.

"Ok," Flame said.

"Ok right here and be quite as a Drifloon," Hoshi said. Hoshi got her bag and open it to find a pancake batter. She got her water bottle and poured it in the dry batter and mixed it up.

"Now we need some Peacha juice," Hoshi said. She whistled for her pokemon which woke up Pikachu. The pokemon that was getting Peacha berries came back with few of Peacha berries from the forest. Also Pikachu came up to Hoshi.

"Hey Hoshi," Pikachu said.

"Shhh… I'm making breakfast for your friends," Hoshi said to Pikachu.

"Ohhh," Pikachu said. Then she got all the berries and squeezed the juice out of them. She mixed it up and gave a bit to Flame to taste it.

"Yum," Flame said.

"Here guys try it and you to Pikachu," Hoshi gave a bit of the batter to every pokemon there. They all said yum in the same time.

"Ok let's start cooking," Hoshi said.

Later in the morning around 7:00…

"Done," Hoshi said.

"Wow that looks great," a familiar voice came from behind.

"Ok Brock hi," Hoshi said.

"You made this," Brock asked.

"Well yeah I use to travel alone so I needed to cook for survival and I wake a lot in the morning so yeah," Hoshi said.

"Hey do you have a table or something," Hoshi asked.

"Oh yeah I get that out hey, why did you make breakfast," Brock asked.

"I wanted to say thanks for the food you gave my pokemon and me last night, oh here is the bowl," Hoshi gave the bowl to Brock. The bowl was the bowl with the soup she ate last night.

"Oh well your welcome,' Brock said, "Hey where were you, Ash didn't see you in your camp sight."

"Um… bathroom," Hoshi said.

"Oh," Brock said.

"Here are the Pancakes," Hoshi gave Brock the plate of pancakes.

"Thanks can you wake up the others," Brock asked.

"Ok," Hoshi said. She went up to Ash she shook him but he didn't seem to be effected by it. So she took a big breath.

"ASH WAKE UP," Hoshi yelled.

"What, I'm awake," Ash said in a sleepy voice. Brock was chuckling while Hoshi just looked at Ash with a wield look. Then Dawn's tent started to shake a bit which means that she is awake.

"Ok I'm done," Hoshi said to Brock.

"Very good," Brock smiled.

"Yeah very good," Ash said sarcastically.

"Hey I tried to shake you awake and you didn't wake up," Hoshi said to him.

"Use bubble beam," Dawn said in the tent. Then you can hear Piplup using bubble beam.

"Huh," Hoshi was bewildered.

"Dawn does that every morning to fix her bed head," Ash said getting his vest on.

"Oh," Hoshi went to the chair that Brock got out. She called for her pokemon and Star hopped on her lap. Pikachu came up to Ash and climbed on his shoulder.

"Were my pokemon good last night," Hoshi asked them.

"Yeah they were quite though," Brock said then Dawn came out of her tent with shinny hair. Hoshi giggled a bit.

"What is it," Dawn asked.

"Oh nothing is that is very amusing being in a group," Hoshi said.

"Well you will have great time with us right guys," Ash said.

"Yeah," Brock, Dawn and Pikachu said. (Pikachu said it in pokemon) Hoshi laughed with amusement.

"Well I hope you guys will like the pancakes I made," Hoshi said.

"Oh cool I haven't had pancakes in ages," Dawn said, "You made it Hoshi."

"Yep," Hoshi said cheerfully. Everyone was at the table and all of the pokemon that everybody from that group came out. Hoshi was so amazed seeing so many pokemon. Brock gave them pokemon food which made Hoshi's pokemon happy. Then Brock, Ash and Dawn ate some of the pancakes. They all smiled and looked a Hoshi.

"These are great," they said in the same time.

"Thanks," Hoshi said cheerfully.

"We never introduce you to our pokemon," Brock said to Hoshi.

"Oh yeah well my pokemon are the Piplup of course, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel," Dawn said.

"This is Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny," Brock said.

"Also this is Staravia, Turtwig, Chimchar, Aipom, and Pikachu of course," Ash said.

"Hi guys I'm Hoshi the trainers for this guys behind me and Star as well," Hoshi said them. They all said hi in Pokemon. Hoshi just smiled.

"Well I'm done," Hoshi said.

"Same with me," Dawn said.

"Yeah same with us," Brock and Ash said.

"How about you guys," Hoshi asked the pokemon. All the pokemon replied happily.

"Ok let's clean up," Brock said.

Later…

"Ready guys," Brock asked the others.

"READY," Ash, Dawn and Hoshi replied. While they were walking on the path three people popped out of nowhere.

"Hi trainers," the women said to the group, "we are photographers and we like to take pictures of your lovely pokemon please."

"Sure why not," Dawn said.

"Ok I like all your pokemon in one lovely picture," the guy said.

"Ok," Ash said. Then everyone send their pokemon out.

"Ok the pokemon in the middle and the trainers at the side," the short person said.

"Ok," Brock said. They all stand still and smiled.

"Alright say cheese," the three said in the same time. Then a net caught all the pokemon.

"No, not again," Hoshi said.

"Ha ha," the three people said. They took off their disguise and then they revealed themselves as the three annoying team rocket.

"Not you three," Ash said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ear."

"Bring chaos in a break neck pass."

"Dashing hope putting fear in it place."

"A rose by any other names just as sweet."

"When everything is worst our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth now that's a name."

"Putting the do gooder in there place."

"Team rocket."

"We're in your face."

"Do they say that all the time," Hoshi asked.

"Yes," Dawn, Ash and Brock said in the same time in a negative voice.

"Hey show some respect kid," Meowth said.

"We work on that motto for hours," James said.

"Give us back our pokemon," Ash yelled.

"Never, just kiss them goodbye, Meowth if you please," Jessie said. The three hopped on the balloon that was hidden in the trees. The net was attached to the bottom of the basket. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Hoshi went after them.

"Turbo rockets GO," Meowth pressed a big red button. The rocket shook but then it stop and blew up.

"Ahhh," Everyone said as they flew in the air. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Hoshi got separated along with their pokemon. James and Jessie went the opposite way and Meowth went with Ash, Dawn, Brock and Hoshi. Now they are separated in the woods would they find each other come back next time…?

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Shadow (Sneasel)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	6. The Morning Separation II

The Curse: The Morning Separation II

"Ow, where am I," Hoshi said as she woke up.

"You're in the middle of the woods kid," a voice said above her head. She looks up and saw Meowth.

"You," Hoshi said in anger.

"Hey what are you yelling at me," Meowth said.

"Be…Hold on," Hoshi got up and look around none of the pokemon or the others was no where to be found.

"Great where is everybody," Hoshi said still mad.

"Properly lost in the woods," Meowth said. Hoshi didn't listen to Meowth. She walk away to see if she can find everyone.

"Hey wait," Meowth said.

Ash…

"Not again why do we get mixed up every time we see those three," Ash said in annoyance. Ash saw a Pikachu he wasn't sure if it was his Pikachu, Star or a wild Pikachu.

"Hey," Ash said to the Pokemon. The Pikachu looked at him and smiled. Then the Pikachu talked in a higher voice than Pikachu's.

"Oh, Star I'm glad I found you I was getting worried about the other pokemon," Ash said to Star. Star smiled and went up toward Ash.

"Do you know where the others flew off to, Star," Ash asked. Star shook her head and look down. She was worried about Hoshi.

"Don't worry we will find the others," Ash assured Star.

Dawn…

"Ash, Brock, Hoshi, Pikachu, Star," Dawn called. She was look for the others but she felt hopeless. She didn't know what to do. She heard a rustle on the bushes which scared her a lot. She turned around to look what it was, it was Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo I'm glad I found you," Dawn said. Sudowoodo just stand up and did that solute pose.

"Let's look for the other Sudowoodo," Dawn said. Sudowoodo replied with a smile and a big "Sudowoodo…"

Brock…

"Oww,' Brock said. He rubbed his ankle it looked like that he sprained his ankle.

"How am I going to find the others with a bad ankle," Brock said. Then out of the trees came out Mystic (Dragonair) and Flame (Infernape).

"Oh, Mystic, Flame, I'm glad you guys found me can you help me. I sprained my ankle so can you help me walk by being my supporters," Brock asked. They both nodded.

Hoshi…

"Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Star… Guys," Hoshi called. There was no answer.

"Give up kid let just relax," Meowth said.

"You can stay here if you like but I'm going to keep on going," Hoshi said as she walked on. As she walked though bush she mistakenly stumbled into a Zangoose clan.

"Oh, no please Zangoose I'm just a lost trainer looking for my friends," Hoshi said to them.

"GET OUT," one Zangoose said look like he might me the alpha male.

"I didn't mean to walk here," Hoshi said to them.

"We don't believe you," the second Zangoose said.

"Please you guys have to believe me," Hoshi said to them.

"You can understand us," the third Zangoose said.

"Yes I can," Hoshi said to them.

"You can," Meowth said in surprise while he hid behind Hoshi.

"Please all I want is to see my friends again," Hoshi said, "If you let me I'll give you… these berries." The Zangoose just nodded in agreement and took the berries. Hoshi and Meowth sighed in relief.

"Let's keep on going," Hoshi said.

"Hey wait up, how did you get the ability to talk to pokemon," Meowth said as Hoshi walks away.

"I don't want to talk about," Hoshi replied then she heard someone or something walking or crawling behind a group of trees. Hoshi was afraid that it might me a group of wild pokemon. Then a Pikachu and a Chimchar came out of the tree. The two pokemon smiled and crawl toward Hoshi. Hoshi crouch down to pet them.

"Pikachu, Chimchar it's good to see you," Hoshi said.

"And what about me," Meowth said in a pout.

"You're the cause of this," Hoshi snapped.

"Are you ok Hoshi," Pikachu asked.

"Yeah," Hoshi replied, "How about you Chimchar."

"Good," Chimchar said.

"Come on lets look for the others," Hoshi said to the two pokemon. The two pokemon cheered in approval. Then they walked on with Meowth following along.

Ash…

"Is there anybody here," Ash said. Star called for someone in pokemon. Ash found Buneary and Piplup in a clearing.

"Guys," Ash called for them. The two pokemon smiled and ran towards Ash. Star followed Ash she noticed that it is around the afternoon. She got really worried about Hoshi. Piplup and Buneary noticed Star's worried face so they went up to her and comfort her. They said that Hoshi was going to be fine.

"Come let's fine the others," Ash said to the three pokemon.

Dawn…

"Staraptor, Breeze, Nimbus hold on," Dawn said chasing them. Dawn found the other three pokemon. Then Dawn bump into Brock. When the three pokemon heard a bang they went back. They saw Dawn and Brock on the ground along with Sudowoodo, Flame, Shadow, Turtwig and Mystic. Brock found the other two before they bump into each other.

"Brock I'm sorry are you ok," Dawn said.

"Yeah are you ok," Brock said.

"Yeah I'm glad I found you," Dawn said.

"Same now let's look for Ash and Hoshi," Brock said.

Hoshi…

"Yay Croagunk and Buizel I found you two," Hoshi said to the two pokemon. Hoshi heard a voice behind some trees. She went to see if it was Ash, Dawn or Brock. She saw a boy with purple hair. The boy looked behind him and saw her watching him. Hoshi flinched for a moment.

"What do you want," the boy said.

"Um… have you seen three people named Dawn, Brock and Ash or any lost pokemon?" Hoshi said.

"You're another friend of them," the boy said.

"YOU SAW THEM," Hoshi said with excitement.

"No, I know them," the boy said.

"Oh you're a friend," Hoshi asked.

"Hardly," the boy said.

"Oh well… can I at least have your name," Hoshi asked, "I'm Hoshi."

"I'm Paul now leave me alone," Paul said.

"Ok, come one guys we need to keep looking," Hoshi said. Paul looked behind him again. He thought he heard Hoshi name before but just ignore it.

Ash…

Ash just found his Aipom. When he went through the trees Star picked up a scent of a familiar person. Star ran through some trees and then a voice came from behind the trees. Ash and the other pokemon ran after Star. Star found Hoshi miles away from Paul.

"Star it's good to see you," Hoshi said as she hugged her beloved pokemon. Hoshi looked up and saw Ash. "It's nice to see you to Ash." Pikachu jumped over Hoshi and went into Ash's arm.

"Pikachu," Ash said as he hugged him and he spotted Chimchar, "Chimchar it good to see you too."

"I also found Meowth which mean that Team Rocket maybe look for him now," Hoshi said.

"Your right," Ash said. Hoshi and Ash look at each other then to Meowth.

"Umm… why are you looking at me," Meowth said with a worry voice, "hey…HEY."

What will happen to our hero still lost in the woods and what will happen to Meowth… to be continue…

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Shadow (Sneasel)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	7. The Morning Separation III

The Curse: Morning Separation III

"SOMEONE… HELP," Meowth yelled.

"Meowth," James and Jessie said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad to see you," Meowth said with tears of joy in his eyes. Meowth was tied up a tree which was Hoshi's and Ash's idea. That was the only way to make sure Team Rocket won't make things harder for them.

"Now the Team Rocket Trio are back together," James said as he un-tied Meowth.

"Guys I have a great idea," Meowth said.

"What," James and Jessie said.

"You that new kid that hang out with the others," Meowth said.

"Yeah," James and Jessie said in unison.

"She can communicate with pokemon like me," Meowth said to them.

"Really," Jessie said.

"Yeah she was talking to some wild Zangooses and made a deal with them to leave us alone," Meowth said, "We can give her to the boss."

"But that is going to be hard since she isn't a pokemon," James said.

"Maybe we should persuade her to join," Meowth said.

"Ok… but what happens if she refuses," Jessie said.

"We just tie her up," Meowth said.

"Great idea Meowth," James said.

"Promotion here we come," The trio said in unison.

Brook and Dawn…

"Hey Staravia, Breeze got to the air and look for Ash, Hoshi and the other pokemon," Brock said to the two pokemon. The two pokemon nodded their heads and flew away.

"How you feeling Brock," Dawn asked.

"Better," Brock said, "Let take a break and let me get Sudowoodo back in his pokeball." Sudowoodo went back to his pokeball. Flame and Mystic slowly let Brock down on a log.

"I wonder what my pokemon are doing," Dawn said. Then all of a sudden her Pachirisu jump out of nowhere.

"Pachirisu, I'm glad to see again," Dawn said as she hugged the cute pokemon. After she stopped hugging the pokemon she put Pachirisu back in the pokeball.

"Why don't you use some of the medical supplies you have in your backpack to help with your ankle," Dawn asked Brock.

"I don't have any supply I ran out of supplies," Brock said.

"Well hopefully there is a pokemon center near by," Dawn said.

Ash and Hoshi

"Aipom and Chimchar Return," Ash said.

"I wonder if my pokemon are alright," Hoshi said.

"They're fine, don't worry," Ash assured her.

"Yeah," Hoshi mumbled. Star and Pikachu heard something in the air. They both looked up and saw a Staravia and a Staraptor. Star and Pikachu was being restless which cause the two trainers to look up.

"Hey it Staravia," Ash said cheerfully.

"And Breeze," Hoshi said. The flying pokemon circle around in the air. Then they start flying towards the others.

"Those two must know where the others are," Ash said. Then Ash and Hoshi followed the two pokemon.

"Hey look it the others," Hoshi said in excitement.

"Brock look it is Hoshi and Ash," Dawn said. The four trainers were finally reunited. They all got their pokemon in their pokeball. Hoshi had some extra ace bandages for Brock ankle.

"So Hoshi is there a pokemon center near by," Brock asked.

"I think there is one in the north maybe around 2 miles away or so," Hoshi told Brock. As the four of them walk towards the north a net that came from nowhere caught Hoshi.

"Hey… WHAT," Hoshi said in surprise. Hoshi was dangling from a balloon shaped as Meowth. Star was still down on the ground with the others. Hoshi felt both afraid and annoyed.

"No them," Ash said.

"Ha, ha," the three laughed.

(AN: I hope you know the order)

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaking to me loud and clear."

"Floating on the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ear."

"Bring chaos in a break neck pass."

"Dashing hope putting fear in it place."

"A rose by any other names just as sweet."

"When everything is worst our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Meowth now that's a name."

"Putting you do gooders in your place."

"Team rocket."

"We're in your face."

"I think you guys are slipping. YOU CAUGHT ME NOT PIKACHU, NOW LET ME OUT," Hoshi yelled at them.

"Nope we want you," Jessie said.

"Huh," Brock, Ash and Dawn said in the same time.

"You mean you guys don't know," Meowth said.

"Oh, no," Hoshi muttered. She remembered that Meowth knew that she can understand pokemon.

"Be quite Meowth they don't need to know," Hoshi yelled at him.

"No need in yelling pokemon whisper," Meowth teased.

"What," Dawn said.

"BE QUITE," Hoshi yelled.

"Your new friend is a freak. She can understand pokemon and our plan is to MAKE her work for team rocket," James said.

"Then we might get a better respect in the team rocket circle," Jessie said.

"There are two problems with that plan," Hoshi said to the team rocket trio.

"What's that," the team rocket trio said.

"I will never work for you guys and I have pokemon. Go Breeze," Hoshi said as she got her Staravia out, "Use wing attack on the rope." Breeze did it and then Hoshi fell from the sky. Then Breeze caught her from her vest. She was slowly put down on the ground. Hoshi looked at the other for a bit. She turned away and looked at the balloon.

"Get back here now and we will put your name in the team rocket motto," Jessie said.

"She said no," Brock said from behind Hoshi.

"Hoshi," Ash said to Hoshi giving her "lets blow the balloon away" look. Hoshi nodded.

"THUNDERBOLT," Hoshi and Ash said in unison. Yellow lighting aimed at the Meowth balloon and blew up.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," team rocket said together and disappear in the sky.

"Hoshi why didn't you want us to know about you ability," Dawn asked.

"Well I knew you might think I'm wield and you guy would ask how I got the gift," Hoshi answered.

"We don't thin… Hoshi your glowing… yellow," Ash said.

"Huh, no… NOOO… STAR," Hoshi yelled. Hoshi glowed yellow and changed in to a Pikachu.

"Pika...," Hoshi said.

"H-Hoshi," Dawn said.

Oh no now that Hoshi secrete is now known by her new friends what will happen to Hoshi.

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Shadow (Sneasel)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	8. The Truth

The Truth

"Pika...," Hoshi said.

"H-Hoshi," Dawn said.

"PIKA," Hoshi said which meant no.

"H-Hoshi is that really you," Ash asked. Star stood in front of Hoshi in a protecting stance. Hoshi's other pokemon came out of their pokeballs sensing trouble. They circle around Hoshi to protect her as well.

"Hoshi...," Brock said. Hoshi was afraid and confuse. She started to tear up she didn't want this to happen. But then Pikachu came up to Star.

"Star don't worry these three won't hurt her," Pikachu said in pokemon.

"How do you know," Star said.

"Because I know them better than you do and if I'm wrong I'll make sure they won't hurt her," Pikachu assured her.

"Ok, guys you can ease up a bit," Star said. The other pokemon nodded their heads. Hoshi jumped out of the circle and then walked towards the three trainers.

"Hoshi is that really you," Dawn asked. Hoshi nodded.

"So that's why you weren't around us when we were having supper," Brock said. Hoshi nodded. Star walked up next to Hoshi. Ash, Dawn and Brock notice they looked exactly alike, except that Hoshi as a collar. As the woods became darker it also got a bit colder.

"Guys I think we should make camp here," Brock said to them. As they made camp they were very quite. Hoshi didn't know what to do. She didn't know why they were so quite. She had a lump in her throat.

'_I'm such a fool why did I decide to help them to get to Sacred. I should have known this would happen… STUPID, STUPID ME,'_ Hoshi thought. She saw her pokemon stand right in front of her.

"Star, guys help them," Hoshi told them pokemon.

"But Hoshi…" Star said.

"Please," Hoshi interrupted her. They nodded and help the others. Hoshi walked in the woods and no one noticed. Later when the sun was completely gone everyone was completely with the camp. Brock was at the fire getting supper ready.

"Guys dinner is ready," Brock yelled.

"Ok," Dawn and Ash said in unison. Everyone came except for Hoshi. Brock was first to notice that Hoshi was gone.

"Guys have you seen Hoshi," Brock asked. Dawn and Ash shook their heads. Brock counted the Pikachus and he only counted two. Star and Hoshi's other pokemon noticed that Hoshi was gone.

(AN: I have no idea how to spell the plural from of Pikachu lol)

"I wonder where she went of too," Dawn said.

Hoshi….

"Great I'm lost," Hoshi said. All of a sudden there was a group of geodudes ambushed her. Hoshi saw only three geodudes which was still no good but it could have been worst.

(AN: haha of course Hoshi has to face trouble in a dark woods)

"Get out," the geodude said, "Oh battle us."

"I'm not here to battle, I'm just lost," Hoshi said to them.

"Oh, so you are just a weak pokemon, someone that won't amount to anything," the other geodude said. The other geodudes laughed at Hoshi.

"What ever you say," Hoshi said and walked around one of the geodudes but the geodude pushed her into a tree.

"Now observe my friends it is the rare yellow scary meowth pokemon," the same geodude said.

"That was the most stupid insult I have ever heard," Hoshi said with an emotionless face.

"No you stupid," a different geodudes said.

"Oh great I'm being insulted by rock head pokemon," she muttered to herself. One of the geodudes attacked her with a tackle. She was tackled into a tree.

"Darn it," Hoshi said. She knew they won't go way.

"FINE, lets battle," Hoshi said in anger. The geodudes smiled and used rock throw. Hoshi dodged and ran up to a geodude and used Rock smash, but the geodude grabbed her and threw her into a tree.

"Is that all you got," the geodude said.

"Nope I'm just getting started," Hoshi said as she got up.

The others…

"Hoshi," Dawn and Brock said at the same time. The others were in the woods

"Hoshi," Ash said afterwards. The other pokemon were calling for Hoshi. Star and Hoshi's other pokemon were very worried about their lost trainer.

Hoshi….

"Ahhh," Hoshi cried in pain when the geodude use rock throw.

"Ha, ready to face defeat," the geodude said. Hoshi just looked at them and got up.

"N-no," Hoshi said weakly, "AND I WILL NEVER LOSE TO ROCK HEADS."

"WHY YOU," the geodude said. All three of the geodudes jumped in the air ready for a tackle attack but Hoshi used her strongest thunderbolt to stop them. She knew they didn't feel anything but it did stop them in mid air. Then she used rock smash on all the geodudes which caused them to KO. Then Hoshi fainted.

The others….

"Guys look up there," Dawn said. Everyone saw light from Hoshi's thunderbolt. The others ran through the woods and found knock out geodudes and a Pikachu with a collar.

"Hoshi," everyone said. Brock ran up to Hoshi and picked her up.

"She looks weak, come on we better get back to camp and get her to feel better," Brock said to the others. The all nodded their heads. They ran through the woods and found their camp. Brock got his bag and pulled out some medicine. Hoshi finally open her eyes a bit. She saw people surrounding her. She got frighten so her red cheeks started to spark.

"Hoshi don't worry it us we won't hurt you," Brock said. Hoshi felt weak and tried. Brock treated her wounds by using the spray. When the medicine made the wounds sting, but later the sting subsided and Hoshi started to feel better. After few more sprays Hoshi felt much better.

"How you feel," Brock asked.

"Pikachu," Hoshi said happily.

"Great," Brock said, "Now you guys must be hungry." Everyone answered with a hearty yes. Everyone got ready to eat. Ash and Dawn was sitting at the table. Hoshi was with the other pokemon.

"Hey why don't you eat with us Hoshi," Dawn said. Hoshi cocked her head in a tilt with a questioning look.

"Yeah it's fine," Ash said with a smile. Hoshi smiled and jumped up sitting next to Dawn. Everyone started to eat and as soon they ate their food they started to clean up. Hoshi help Brock clean the dishes and put things away to show thanks. When everyone was getting ready to sleep, Hoshi struggled to get her sleeping bag out but eventually Ash helped her out. She lay in the inside of the sleeping bag with Ash and Brock outside and soon she heard everyone sleeping. Eventually Hoshi fell asleep with a smile on her face. _'It seems like everything is ok I'm glad,'_ Hoshi thought as she slowly fell asleep.

Morning…

Hoshi changed back into a human when the sun touched her ears. When she senses her transformation she woke up. She looked around and saw everyone was a sleep even her pokemon. Hoshi got up and quietly roll up her sleeping bag. Star heard Hoshi get up and walk up to her.

"Morning Star, help me get the table and chairs ready," Hoshi whispered. Star just nodded. Hoshi found that table and chairs near Brock tall backpack. She got the table and chairs ready while Star tried her best to get the tarp ready for the other pokemon.

"Already up again Hoshi," Brock said from behind her.

"Oh, morning Brock," Hoshi said with a smile.

"I see that you are a morning person," Brock said as he got his pots and pans out quietly.

"Well as you can tell I wake up every time I change back to human," Hoshi said. Hoshi helped Brock with the pots and pans.

"Oh, about that you…."

"I know I have some explaining to do," Hoshi interrupted, "I'll explain after breakfast."

"Good," Brock smiled, "Oh, please wake up the others please."

"Ok," Hoshi smiled sweetly. She shook Dawn's tent which woke her up. Then Hoshi was thinking of another way to wake Ash up. She first nicely said wake up which of course did not have an affect. Hoshi grabbed the side of sleeping bag and lift it up in the air. Ash rolled out of the sleeping bag.

"HEY, HOSHI," Ash yelled sleepily.

"Hey," Hoshi smiled sweetly. Brock just chuckled and continue make his famous stew.

"Why did you do that," Ash asked as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

"You wouldn't wake up," Hoshi said to him.

"Again," Ash said with a confuse face, he was properly was wondering why he couldn't hear her say wake up. Hoshi was surprised that Ash didn't think poorly of her but she didn't ask why. So she walked away. Hoshi heard Dawn in the tent moving around which mean that Dawn was up. She came out of the tent and stretched.

"Morning," Dawn said.

"Morning," everyone said in unison. Dawn walked up to Hoshi and looked at her with a serious face.

"Y-yes Dawn," Hoshi said with a questioning face.

"How did you change back," Dawn asked. Everyone look at Hoshi hoping for an answer.

"I'll tell you guys after breakfast," Hoshi said with a small smile. Hoshi went back to Brock to help him with the stew. Eventually breakfast was ready and everyone started to eat. When everyone was done they started cleaning up and packing up the tables, tarp and chairs. Then they continued their journey.

"Ok guys ready for explanation," Hoshi finally said while they were walking the trail.

"Yes," Brock said.

"Ok, well… how can I explain this… I got it. Well when I was little I found Star injured in the woods. I didn't know how she got injured; maybe she was attacked by a ground type pokemon or whatever. But anyways I took her in and treat her wounds," Hoshi said.

"But how does this explain the fact that you changed into a Pikachu," Ash asked.

"Well one day there was a witch. She takes pokemon and does whatever to them. At first we tried to stop her from taking pokemon but she cursed the people that tries to protect the pokemon she wants. The curse turns people into pokemon at night. The witch said one time that she could do worst things to us but as long as we give her a pokemon she will leave us alone. So we just gave her a pokemon every week, even though we didn't like it but we couldn't get anyone hurt or cursed. But one day the witch wanted an electric type pokemon. My father said that he could give a Pikachu which was injured. You guys can guess which Pikachu it was," Hoshi said to them and then pause for a bit, "But I didn't want the witch to take Star so I beg my father not to give the Witch Star but he refused. So I did what my father didn't want me to do… I protected her. The witch didn't do anything bad to me but she cursed me to change into a Pikachu at night."

"So that's your story," Dawn said.

"And I'm not joking about this story it really happen," Hoshi said just to make sure they knew she wasn't joking.

"This happened in Sacred land," Brock asked.

"Well after what happen to me the witch never returned," Hoshi told them, "No one knew why she disappeared we thought it was best no one talk about her again."

"Wow," Dawn said.

"Ash you haven't said anything about this yet," Hoshi said wondering why he didn't say a word after his last question.

"It just that it reminded me of Lucario," Ash said.

"You mean Lucario and Sir Aaron," Hoshi asked.

"Yeah," Ash answer, "how did you know that?"

"That kingdom is the sister country of Sacred lands. Sir Aaron came to our lands once to train Lucario," Hoshi answered.

"But why there," Brock asked.

"Well back then there were people that can see and use Aura and there were people that were known as Pokemon Mage," Hoshi answer.

"Pokemon mage," Dawn said with a questioning face.

"Yes Pokemon mage… they were known to protect the world from the witches and other people that seek to control the legendaries. But now there aren't any Pokemon Mages at least that's what I think. Pokemon mage have similar powers as a pokemon but they have to either own a certain type of pokemon or touch a pokemon once to get the powers. I'm not sure why but I think it's because they need to copy it. Of course I wouldn't know," Hoshi said.

"So your saying there are properly more witches out their," Dawn asked.

"Well… I guess you could be right about that but no one knows," Hoshi answered.

"I don't think that answered the question why Sir Aaron trained there," Ash said.

"Oh… right… he went there because we use to have the best training courses," Hoshi said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Brock said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a cursed human," Ash asked.

"I thought you guy might think I was weird and a freak or something," Hoshi muttered.

"Come on you think everyone would think that," Dawn said.

"Well…"

"We will never think that even though it is kind of wield," Ash said.

"ASH," Dawn and Brock yelled at Ash. Pikachu was on his shoulder sighing. Star was giggling a bit on Hoshi's shoulder.

"What… oh… I didn't mean that way but you guess have to admit it is kind of wield," Ash said, "It not like we meet people that are cursed everyday."

"Its fine," Hoshi said with a reassuring smile. Star jumped of Hoshi's shoulder which Hoshi didn't notice. She felt something but didn't know what. All of a sudden a shadow ball appeared out of nowhere. It hit Stars weak spot which caused a major critical hit. When Hoshi heard Star scream she looked at her. She saw her Pikachu lying on the ground badly damaged.

"STAR," Hoshi cried. She ran up to Star and picked her up. "Are you ok," Hoshi asked. Star just nodded. Everyone else came looking over Hoshi's shoulder.

"Who did this," Dawn asked. Hoshi looked around and saw a bush rustling. A young boy came out. He had purplish hair and dark clothing. He also had a cold expression. Then a Weavile came out from behind. The boy was Paul.

"Oh that was your pokemon," the boy said as he got his pokemon back in his ball.

"Paul you attacked Star," Ash said with a question face.

"Who…."

"It's the Pikachu you attacked."

"Yeah...why?"

"Don't talk like it wasn't a big deal," Ash said angrily.

"Well it's the trainer's fault that her pokemon was badly damaged. She did not trainer her Pikachu enough," Paul said bluntly.

"What," Ash said angrily.

"Paul, say you're sorry," Dawn said.

"Why should I," Paul said bluntly again.

"Paul, you attacked an unaware pokemon that belongs to our friend and…."

"And what like I said before it's the trainer's fault," Paul said as he interrupted Brock. Hoshi was quiet and didn't do a thing.

"Hoshi why aren't you saying anything," Ash asked. Hoshi didn't say anything.

"How pathetic," Paul said, "She is properly crying right now." Ash looked at him with an angry expression.

"You take that back Paul or I'll…."

"Stop Ash," Hoshi interrupted Ash. Ash looked at Hoshi and stood still. Hoshi got up with Star in her arms. Star fainted during the argument. Hoshi walked towards Brock with her head down.

"Brock, please can you….?"

"No need to say another word," Brock interrupted. He took Star from Hoshi so he can heal her. Then Hoshi walked back where Star got attacked. Dawn and Ash looked at her with worried eyes.

"So you think it's my fault because I didn't train her enough," Hoshi said to Paul with her head still down.

"Duh," Paul said bluntly.

"And you think I'm pathetic."

"WHAT… are you saying that I am?"

"Well duh… You avoided that fact it's your fault," Hoshi said as she looked at him with angry eyes.

"Well it's not my fault that your Pikachu is weak," Paul said angrily.

"Well if you think I'm a weak trainer how about a battle… since I'm so weak and insignificant it would be easy," Hoshi said.

"Fine by me," Paul said angrily…

(AN: Sorry that it took a long time to write this chapter. Oh by the way Team Rocket will be in the next chapter. Thanks for your nice reviews ^-^)

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Shadow (Sneasel)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	9. The Battle for Respect

The Curse: The Battle for Respect

"Would you mind if we have a knock out battle. Of course Star is out," Hoshi said. Hoshi was determined to win.

"I'm fine with that," Paul said bluntly.

"Ok then I'll be the judge," Brock said, "Alright it is a knock out battle. The person who gets their entire pokemon team knocked out first loses. LET THIS BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Alright Ursaring stand by," Paul said as he got his first pokemon out.

"Um by the way how many badges do you have," Hoshi asked with curious eyes.

"Two badges," Paul staring at her like she was making a face.

"Oh," Hoshi said. Paul looked at her for a moment again.

"How many do you have," Paul asked.

"Does it matter," Hoshi said.

"No but…"

"I'll tell you after the battle. Breeze come on out," Hoshi throw out her Staraptor out. Paul had a surprised face but it didn't last long.

"Ursaring, use secrete power," Paul commanded. A green energy came out of the grass below Breeze.

"Breeze, fly up," Hoshi commanded. Breeze went up in the air and the green energy was at it tail. But soon the green energy stop at it tracks.

"Great now use aerial ace," Breeze dived down in extreme speed and then she pulled a bit up until she was inches away from the ground. Then she went at to the Ursaring with a direct blow.

"Wow Breeze was really fast," Ash said.

"I know," Dawn said. Star was at the side lines in between Ash and Dawn. Pikachu was next to Star. The two Pikachus were cheering for Hoshi along with Ash and Dawn.

"Ursaring grab Breeze before it gets away," Paul ordered. Ursaring grabbed Breeze. Hoshi flinched a bit.

"Breeze no," Hoshi said helplessly. Star was calling to Breeze saying to get out. Breeze tried to struggle out but it was no use.

"Ursaring use hyper beam," Paul ordered.

"NO," Hoshi cried.

"This not going to be good," Dawn said. As Ursaring was charging up for a hyper beam Breeze finally go out of Ursaring's claws. But when Ursaring was about to let out the beam he pointed at Breeze flying the air.

"BREEZE GET OUT," Hoshi cried but it was too late. Ursaring let out the beam and attacked Breeze. The beam went away and there was smoke everywhere.

"So much for your Staraptor," Paul had a smug on his face. When the smokes that covered Hoshi went away it revealed Hoshi smiling.

"What are you smiling for," Paul glaring at Hoshi.

"Breeze use Wing attack," Hoshi said. Paul looked up in the air and saw the Staraptor break out of the smoke and attacked Ursaring. The Ursaring fell backwards and fainted.

"Ursaring is down and Breeze wins," Brock said.

"How can that be possible," Paul muttered to himself.

"Brock how can Breeze still have enough energy after that direct hit," Dawn asked.

"Staraptors are known to challenge bigger foes so I guess it has a very strong fight spirit," Brock answered, "Properly Breeze had enough spirit to hold on but not for a long time."

"Great job Breeze," Hoshi cheered. Breeze looked like she was dancing in the air but she flinched and fell.

"See," Brock said. Hoshi walked up to Breeze and saw that she truly fainted. She grabbed her beloved Staraptor and summoned her back in. She looked at the pokeball and sighed. _'Paul is tougher than I thought but I will not let him win, not until he pays for what he done to my beloved Pikachu,' _Hoshi thought.

"Come back," Paul said. Hoshi heard him mutter something to himself. But she guessed that Ash heard it, his hand was in a tight fist. _'Whatever Paul said it wasn't good I guess,'_ Hoshi thought.

"Ok… come on out, Nimbus," Hoshi said as she threw out a pokeball that had Nimbus inside. In a red beam of light her Drifloon appeared.

"Electabuzz stand by," Paul said as he threw out of a pokeball that contains an Electabuzz. Out came a strong Eletabuzz.

"This is going to be tough," Hoshi mutter.

"This is not going to be easy for Hoshi," Brock said.

"Why," Dawn asked.

"Nimbus is a flying and ghost type pokemon," Brock said.

"Also the fact that Nimbus is part flying Electabuzz has an advantage," Ash said.

"But Hoshi can still win right," Dawn said. Ash and Brock did say a thing. They knew its going to be close.

"Use ominous wind," Hoshi commanded. Nimbus formed a gust of purple wind at Electabuzz.

"Use protect," Paul commanded. An invisible shield was formed in front of the Electabuzz. The invisible shield protected Electabuzz from ominous wind.

"Electabuzz grab Nimbus," Paul said.

"No you don't, Nimbus, use gust to stop Electabuzz from grabbing you," Hoshi said. Nimbus used a strong gust but it didn't do a thing. Electabuzz grabbed Nimbus.

"No use Thunder," Paul said. The electric attack was strong and it hit Nimbus which caused Nimbus to faint.

"Nimbus is down and Electabuzz wins," Brock said.

"No," Hoshi muttered. She felt so frustrated. She looked at her beloved Drifloon and summoned her back in his pokeball.

"You did a great job," Hoshi said in a composed face to the pokeball that contained her Drifloon.

"This is a waste of my time," Paul said to Hoshi with an annoyed look.

"Don't make me hit you," Hoshi snapped, "Besides I'm just getting started." Hoshi had a smirk on her face.

"Go Mystic," Hoshi summoned. Her elegant looking Dragonair came out of the Pokeball. Paul looked a bit interested.

"Use iron tail," Hoshi said. Mystic went to attack Electabuzz but he kept dodging. Mystic was still at it for a while.

"Mystic use mist," Hoshi said. The battle field was shrouded with a cold fog. No one can see Hoshi or Mystic. Paul waited for Hoshi to attack.

"Mystic use iron tail," Hoshi said. Paul and Electabuzz were getting ready for the iron tail but all they could hear and feel something slamming the ground.

"What is Hoshi doing," Dawn ask. Ash and Brock didn't answer because they didn't know too. The mist was slowly fading a way. Everyone could see Hoshi and Mystic silhouette in the fog. Eventually the mist disappeared. Everyone was shock to see the ground almost destroyed. There was dirt, rock and tail marking on the ground.

"I think I know what she is doing," Brock said.

"Now use a strong twister," Hoshi commanded. Nimbus formed a vicious twister. All the dirt and rocks from the ground was picked up by the twister. Electabuzz was trapped in the twister. It was being hit by the rocks and twigs. The twister soon was about to fade away.

"Now use hyper beam," Mystic was charging up for a hyper beam.

"Get out now," Paul commanded with an angry tone, but Electabuzz was still trapped. The hyper beam was released and hit the Electabuzz. When the beam disappeared that was smoke everywhere. Then the smoke was lifted and appeared a fainted Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz is down and Mystic wins," Brock said.

"Alright Hoshi," Ash cheered.

"Yay Hoshi," Dawn cheered.

"I knew it," Brock said. Star and Pikachu cheered.

"Great job Mystic," Hoshi cheered. Paul got his Electabuzz back in the pokeball.

"That was pathetic," Paul said to the pokeball. Hoshi looked at him for a moment and looked back to Ash. Ash looked a bit angry but she didn't say a thing.

"Go Weavile," Paul said. Weavile appeared on the battle field. Star started to glare at the Weavile. Hoshi started to feel the same as Star was feeling.

"Mystic use iron," Mystic's tail glowed and aimed at Weavile but it moved to fast. Mystic was starting to get a bit slow. Hoshi knew that Mystic might be getting tried.

"Weavile use blizzard," Paul commended. Mystic did not get out on time. The blizzard covered the battle field. Hoshi cover her face with her arms. She hoped that Mystic would be fine. When the blizzard faded away she found Mystic frozen.

"Mystic is down and Weavile wins," Brock said.

In a tree…

"Look at that those two fighting," James said in the tree. He was looking through binoculars.

"That Paul sure makes me mad," Meowth said.

"Remember what we are here for. We need to swipe the two Pikachus," Jessie said. James and Meowth ignored Jessie.

"ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING," Jessie yelled but not loud enough for Ash, Dawn and Brock to hear.

"Can we see this at least? We never did see the girl's pokemon… well except for her Pikachu… and anyways I want to see who win," James said.

"Fine anyways it may be easier to swipe the girl's Pikachu," Jessie.

Back with the "heroes"…

"No way," Dawn said she looked at Hoshi. She saw that her expression was emotionless.

"She doesn't look surprise," Dawn said.

"She properly knew that Mystic might have gotten frozen. Dragon times are weak against ice," Brock said. Hoshi sighed she got out her last pokeball but before Hoshi could let out her last pokemon Star jumped into the battle field.

"STAR NO," Hoshi said sternly. Star refused to listen.

"STAR YOU'RE NOT IN THIS BATTLE," Hoshi said but Star protested. Star made a long speech to her that only Hoshi and apparently Meowth could understand.

Back in the Tree…

"Meowth what is that Pikachu saying," Jessie asked.

"She is saying that since the Weavile attacked me it would make sense to fight it in this round. Huh confident isn't she," Meowth said.

Back with the battle…

"Star please you got hurt and you are properly weak from before," Hoshi said.

"Actually she is fine I healed her wound before you guys started the battle," Brock said. Hoshi just glared at Brock for trying to encourage Star to battle. Brock looked at Hoshi with stern eye. Then Hoshi looked away.

"No," Hoshi said.

"Come on Hoshi," Ash said, "Star looks very serious about this. Anyways I never have seen Star battle in a real battle." Hoshi glared at him.

"Hoshi come on Star is really serious about this and you are running out for pokemon. I also would hate to see you lose," Dawn said. Ash and Brock nodded at Hoshi. Hoshi couldn't believe this. Everyone was against her..

"Why… WHY ARE YOU GUYS SUPPORTING STAR? I'm not saying that Star isn't good enough…and I will never think that but… but she just got injured. When I saw Star injured I felt horrible. I'm not saying that Star has not been in a battle before. But… I don't know I just don't want her to fight after what happened," Hoshi said as she looked down. Everyone just looked at her with sympathy. They were a bit confused at first but then they understood what she meant except for Paul. Star walked up and looked at Hoshi. Star said something that made Hoshi feel better.

The tree…

"Meowth," Jessie and James said again.

"The Pikachu said that they have been in worst situations before and that she will be fine," Meowth said.

"Huh," Jessie and James said in unison.

The Battle…

"Oh well," Hoshi said as she sigh, "Paul do you mind that Star can be my next pokemon."

"I don't care," Paul said bluntly.

"Ok ready Star," Hoshi said. Star jumped in the Battle field. She nodded and looked at Weavile with confident eyes. Hoshi looked at Paul with confident eyes too.

"Use ice beam," Paul commanded.

"Use thunderbolt to counter it," Hoshi said. The beam and the lighting bolt collided into smoke.

"Use rock smash," Hoshi said. Weavile dodged.

"Use shadow ball," Paul commanded.

"Use thunderbolt to counter it," Hoshi said. Then the two moves collided into smoke again.

"Use Blizzard," Paul commanded. The blizzard lifted Star in the air.

"Use volt tackle," Hoshi said. When the Blizzard stopped she dived down covered in electric sparks. Then Star made a direct contact.

"While Weavile is still down use rock smash," Hoshi said. Star was in the air after the she attacked. Her fist was glowing. She attacked Weavile with another direct contact. This caused Weavile to faint.

"Weavile is down and Star wins," Brock said.

"Yeah Hoshi," Ash and Dawn said at the same time.

"Return," Paul said angrily, "that was pathetic."

"Can you be a little creative with you insults," Hoshi said to Paul, "and why are you being so mean to your own pokemon." Paul didn't answer.

"Honchkrow stand by," Paul said.

"Are you still up for it Star," Hoshi asked Star. Star nodded and looked at the flying Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use haze," Paul commanded. Honchkrow released a dark black fog. Hoshi and Star couldn't see.

"Star focus and listen to any flapping sound," Hoshi said. Star couldn't see where Hoshi was. She closed her eyes to hear Honchkrow flying around.

"Honchkrow use night slash," Paul said. Star heard the command and started to look around.

"Star focus," Hoshi said but it was too late to dodge. Star got hit by Honchkrow's glowing wing. Hoshi heard Star scream.

"Star, are you ok," Hoshi asked. Hoshi heard Star say she was ok.

"Finish it with aerial ace," Paul said.

"Star focus once you know where Honchkrow is jump on it's back," Hoshi said. Star understood. She focused again she heard Hounchkrow getting ready for an aerial ace. Star jumped in the air. Then Hounchkrow came right under Star. Star landed on the unaware Hounchkrow. Hoshi heard Star say that she was on. Hounchkrow came out of the fog with Star on its back.

"Alright Star," Hoshi said.

"Shake that Pikachu off," Paul said with an annoyed face.

"Hold on and use thunderbolt," Hoshi said. Star hold on as long as she could but she fell off. Before Star lost sight of the Hounchkrow she released a powerful thunderbolt. Then Star disappeared in the fog again. Hounchkrow fell in the fog too. When the fog faded away, there appeared a confident Pikachu and a fainted Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow is down and Star wins," Brock said.

"Yay Hoshi," Dawn cheered.

"Return," Paul said.

"No matter how strong your pokemon are I will not let you win," Hoshi said confidently to Paul.

"We'll see about that. Torterra stand by," Paul said.

"Star, are you still up for it," Hoshi asked again. Star nodded as always.

"Use Frenzy plant," Paul said.

"Star climb the plants and jump on its back," Hoshi said. Star did what she said and landed on the tree on the Torterra's back.

"That's a bad idea," Paul said.

"Hoshi get Star out of there," Ash said. Hoshi was so confused.

"Use leaf storm," Paul said. Hoshi eyes widen.

"What… Star GET OUT," Hoshi said but I was too late. Star was blown away with in a storm of leaves. Star land on the ground. She struggled up but then collapsed. Hoshi ran up to her Pikachu and pick her up.

"Star is down and Torterra wins," Brock said.

"You did great," Hoshi said and ran towards Ash and Dawn, "Can you guys keep an eye on her."

"Sure," Dawn said as she grabbed Star. Star looked at Hoshi as she ran back to her place.

"This was fun to bad it's going to end. Flame lets end this," Hoshi threw out her last pokemon and out came an Infernape.

"Use leaf storm," Paul said.

"Flame wheel," Hoshi said. Torterra got ready for a leaf storm. Flame jumped in the air and spin with fire surrounded him. Torterra released a powerful storm at Flame and Flame went towards Torterra. The leaves burned in to ashes when it touched Flame. When the storm went away Flame attacked Torterra's head.

"Great job," Hoshi complimented.

"It not over let," Paul said, "Use hyper beam."

"Flame use flamethrower," Hoshi said. The hyper beam and the flamethrower collided into a smoke.

"Frenzy Plant," Paul commanded.

"Climb them and be aware," Hoshi said. Flame climbed on the plants and dodged the other moving plants.

"Use leaf storm," Paul commanded.

"Flame use flame wheel one more time," Hoshi said. Paul's Torterra blast a huge leaf storm. Flame somersaulted in the air with fire around him. The leaves didn't stop him; it burned the leaves as it touched the flames. Then Flame attacked Torterra which the blow caused it to walk backwards.

"Then finish it off with flamethrower," Hoshi said and Flame did what she said. While Torterra was dazed he let out a huge fiery attack, which KO it.

"Torterra is down and Flame wins, the winner of the battle is Hoshi," Brock said with a smile.

"Hoshi did it," Dawn cheered. Star smiled but she did not have the strength to cheer.

"Great job," Ash cheered.

"RETURN," Paul said in an angry tone. Then he stomps toward Hoshi. Before Hoshi could do anything Paul grabbed Hoshi by the vest.

"Hey, let go," Hoshi snapped.

"PAUL WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM," Ash said as he ran towards Paul trying to help.

"No Ash… I'm fine," Hoshi said with her hand up. Star was a bit tensed. Paul did not look at anyone. Hoshi knew that Paul was trying to calm down.

"I hate the fact you won." Paul said. Hoshi just started at him.

"Maybe it because I'm a trainer with six badges," Hoshi said as she slapped Paul's hand away. Everyone looked at Hoshi.

"What," Hoshi said.

"Nothing, we just didn't expect that you had six badges," Ash said. Hoshi felt like an idiot. She thought that she shouldn't have said a thing about the badges.

"Anyways… It properly a good thing that you lost," Hoshi said. Paul looked at her.

"Why… so I can _apologies_," Paul glared at Hoshi.

"Well that is one but it is good for a trainer to lose. It helps trainers to learn as they travel," Hoshi said. Paul looked away and he started to walk away.

"Hey you…"

"No, Dawn it fine I don't care anymore. I won and my anger disappeared," Hoshi said with a small smile.

"Man he gets on nerves," Ash said.

"What's his deal," Hoshi asked.

"Well he uses strict training, really strict training," Dawn said.

"Why?"

"No one knows," Brock said. Hoshi looked at Paul's back as he walked farther away. All of a sudden Hoshi remembered something important.

"Where is Star," Hoshi asked. Star walked up to Hoshi with Pikachu helping her.

"Hey there I see your getting better," Hoshi said as she picked her Pikachu up.

"How did Star get that badly injured when she was fine in the battle," Brock asked.

"I guess that shadow ball hit Star's weak spot," Hoshi relied.

"Weak spot," the guys said.

"You guys remember the story about my first meeting with Star," Hoshi asked. Everyone nodded. "Well the injury caused her to have a weak spot… somewhere."

"You don't know where it is," Brock asked.

"It was a long time ago and I didn't start battling with Star until five years later so I wouldn't remember where the weak spot is or if she had one till on of the battles I had. Star doesn't even know to. When she is in a battle sometime that spot gets hit. The pain would shock her enough for her to forget where the spot might have been. It's complicated," Hoshi explained. It was quite for a little while. "Well let's get going, we're half way there."

"Really that's great," Ash said, "Come on let go." Ash sprinted towards the woods while Dawn, Brock and Hoshi just stood there.

"ASH YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY," Hoshi yelled chasing after him. Oh your properly wondering what happen to Team rocket… well…

TEAM ROCKET…

"MEOWTH TELL THEM TO GET AWAY," Jessie screamed

"DID YOU TRY TO SAY SORRY," Meowth screamed. There were being chased by a swarm of Beedrills.

"IT NOT MY FAULT JAMES DROPPED THE BINOCULAR ON THEM," Jessie screamed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO," James screamed. You can guess what they are about to say next…

"TEAM ROKET IS RUNNING AWAY," the trio said.

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Shadow (Sneasel)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	10. Nightmare

The Curse: Nightmare

"At last the pokemon center," Dawn sighed in relief. Hoshi giggled a bit. She felt an odd gust of wind. She looked around and saw that Brock was gone.

"Don't worry he is at the pokemon center," Ash said with an odd smile.

"Why did he run so fast to get inside," Hoshi asked she was truly confused. She thought that Brock was the type to like the outdoors. Brock told her that he was a gym leader of a rock gym before so she though he might not mind the rough terrain.

"You'll see," Dawn and Ash said at the same time. Hoshi and Star were confused still. The three trainers walked in the Pokemon Center. Hoshi stared at Brock in bewilderment.

"Nurse Joy you are as beautiful as a rose… NO… you are more beautiful than an insignificant rose. YOU ARE AN ANGEL FROM ABOVE!" Brock was at the counter, confessing his feelings for Nurse Joy. Hoshi was still staring at the "scene."

"Nurse Joy will you... Ugg… wait for five minutes." Brock's Croagunk poison jabbed Brock on the side. Nurse Joy noticed Ash, Dawn and Hoshi. She was more concern with Hoshi.

"Ah, Pri… um… sorry. Hello Hoshi nice to see you again." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Hello Nurse Joy it is nice to see you again." Hoshi smiled back. Ash and Dawn looked at Hoshi in bewilderment.

"Hoshi, you know this certain Nurse Joy." Dawn asked.

"Yep she was the first Nurse Joy I met."

"Oh your father told me to tell you that you need to call him before you leave this Pokemon Center." Nurse joy said with a smile.

"Thank you, can you care of my pokemon please?"

"You may need it. Trust me," Nurse Joy said. Hoshi was confused.

"Guys I'll be back." The others nodded. Hoshi walked to the phones and dial her home number.

"Hello," Hoshi whispered, "It's me Princess Hoshi… ah yes, yes I know. Can I speak to my father?... ok thank you." Hoshi was waiting. Hoshi used one of the phones that did not have the screen. She did not want people to know who she really is.

"Hello," Hoshi father said.

"Hey Dad, it's me Hoshi."

"Ah my lovely daughter, how are you?"

"I got your message so what's wrong."

"Oh come on dear tell me about your journey first."

"It's great… lots of battles, trainers… oh speaking of trainers I'm bring some friends to the battle fest."

"Do they know your secretes?"

"Only one… it's the cursed one."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, they won't tell anyone… I trust them with all my heart."

"O.k." Hoshi notice her dad's voice was unsure. "So you want me to get them a room?"

"Sure that will be nice. I'm going to tell them my other secret once we get there."

"Ok so tell me something about them so I can get their room perfect for them."

"One trainer named Ash. He has a Pikachu that walks around outside his pokeball like Star. He is trying to be the pokemon master. Another is a girl named Dawn. She is a coordinator. She likes designing outfits and making poffins. And last but not least Brock. He is a Breeder. He has a baby Happiny."

"What wing so you want their rooms to be in?"

"Actually the guest rooms near my room."

"Really? That's new but I was about use the rooms for…"

"NO… I mean no I like my friends to have their pokemon in a nice open area."

"Ok."

"Now the real reason I called for."

"It has to do with Riolu."

"Riolu, what happen?"

"Nothing but he misses you, can you take him with you for the rest of the trip there?"

"Yeah, sure I'll give you Shadow."

"Ok." Hoshi put her Sneasel's pokeball in the transporter. It disappeared and appeared another one.

"Got him I'll see you soon Dad."

"Bye." Hoshi hung up and walked back where the others were.

"Nurse Joy can you heal my pokemon, please?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course." Nurse Joy took Hoshi's pokemon and went to the back to get them help except for one pokeball which contain Riolu.

"Hoshi, why didn't you give that Pokeball to Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"It a pokemon from Sacred. I just trade Shadow for this little guy."

"What pokemon is it?"

"I'll show you later." Hoshi winked.

"Hoshi your pokemon is all healed." Nurse Joy came out with her four pokeballs and Star on a tray.

"Thank you." Hoshi took her pokemon back and Star leaped on Hoshi's shoulder. Then she turned to the others.

"Guys I need to tell you something. This is something very important but I need to talk to you guys _alone_." Hoshi said making it clear that it had to with her secrete. They nodded and followed Hoshi into their room. Everyone except Hoshi sat. The room was big and had two bunk beds on the left and right side of the room. Her friends sat on the same bottom bunk of the bed.

"Ok guys I need to tell you guys something about Sacred Land." Hoshi started. Everyone was ready to listen. "Ok Sacred Land does not get a lot of travelers and there is a good reason why. It has to do with the witch thing."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but there is still chance she may return." Hoshi interrupted. "If she so happen to come back get your pokemon quickly into your pokeballs. For you Ash, you're going to have to hide Pikachu in your backpack… just hide him. Listen to what the witch says and you guys will be fine." Hoshi notice that the others were kind of tense.

"Guys don't worry about this. These are just safety precautions. Another thing you guys will be staying at my place." Hoshi said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind." They shook there heads.

"Is your dad fine with that?" Brock asked as he feed Happiny.

"Yeah we have _a lot_ of room. Trust me." Hoshi said then thought about the conversation with her dad. "You guys won't say anything about my secret or about Sacred Land, right. The person who told you about it must think you guys are great trainers. That's actually rarely happened." Ash, Brock and Dawn nodded their heads.

"We promise," Dawn said. Then the others nodded their heads again.

"Good, oh by the way I have a surprise for you guys when we get there. Don't ask any questions about your surprise." Hoshi said. She knows that she has to tell them that she is a princess. She sighed at the thought. "And finally the battle fest has multiple battles and contest. There is a tag battle, knock out battle, a normal pokemon battle like a pokemon league battle, contest, style contest, and… a pokemon and trainer pageant." Ash, Brock and Dawn was confused when Hoshi said "pokemon and trainer pageant." "It is both a pokemon contest and beauty pageant. It is a contest that both trainers and pokemon show off their bond, power and style in the same time. You dress your self up and then show off your pokemon like a contest but you also show your bond with your pokemon at the same time. That is round one, round two you as a trainer dress up to look like your pokemon. Then for the finally round you perform some type of act with your pokemon."

"That sounds fun," Dawn said. Ash and Brock looked a bit interested. Hoshi just sighed again. She did not like it. She used to sit and watch the pageant because it was her job. She got tired of it two years ago. Hoshi remember what her father said at the day before she leaves for her journey.

Flash back:

"_When you come back for the battle feat you will enter every single contest." Hoshi father said._

"_No dad I want to enter only the battles. I don't want to enter the pageant." Hoshi complained. _

"_As a princess you need to enter the contest. The contests are like royal version of pokemon battle. It is more… civilize." Hoshi father said with a stern voice. He saw Hoshi's disappointed face and then sighed. "You can enter pokemon battles if you want." Hoshi started to brighten up._

"_But you need to wear nice cloths. No trainer outfit." Hoshi father said. Hoshi couldn't believe that her father wants her to look a princess like in a pokemon battle where it is fierce and rough. Hoshi just sighed and nodded her head. She knew her father won't continue with this conversation is she complain about it again._

End of flashback.

"Well that's all I have to say," Hoshi said. She noticed that she finished the conversation on time it was dark and light was about to consume her. In a bright light she changed into a Pikachu again.

"Good thing we had dinner before you changed." Brock smiled. Hoshi nodded and yawned.

"Hoshi, why don't you sleep on the bottom bunk?" Dawn said pointing at the bed. Hoshi nodded. She jumped up and sat there for a bit. Everyone stared at Hoshi.

"P-pika?" Hoshi said. This meant "what" in pokemon.

"It's still wield knowing that you like part pokemon," Ash said. Brock and Dawn glared at Ash.

"I'm sorry again," Ash said. Hoshi smiled. Star jumped up on the bed where Hoshi was and sat next to her.

"You two look a like. It is a good thing Hoshi has that collar on." Brock chuckled. Hoshi giggled. Pikachu jumped up on Hoshi's bed. He stared at Hoshi for a bit then raised his hand like he wanted to shake her hand. Hoshi touched it then there was a spark of electric. Pikachu smiled. This was another way electric pokemon could talk. (If you saw the second movie Pikachu once talked to Zapdos using thundershock or something like that). In translation Hoshi told Pikachu she was the same Hoshi.

"So you can understand pokemon both as a trainer and a pokemon?" Ash asked. Hoshi nodded.

"That's cool!" Ash looked impressed. Hoshi nodded and yawned.

"I guess we should go to bed now." Brock said. Hoshi shook her head and said something in pokemon. Everyone was confused. Hoshi thought of a great idea. She jumped down to the ground, where her bag was, and got out her journal and pencil. She flipped to the last page of the journal and try to write what she was trying to say. When she was done it wasn't really neat but it was legible:

_No you guys can do what ever you want. It's just that I wake up earlier that you guys so I'll just go to sleep early. Like come on its only 8:00._

Hoshi looked at the others. Only Brock understand what Hoshi meant by waking up early. Hoshi wrote something else:

_You guys should go do what you need to do. Dawn I know you were itching to get a nice bath._

Dawn smiled and giggled.

"That's true. I told Hoshi that I was excited to get a nice warm decent bath," Dawn said to Ash and Brock.

"Ok then, Hoshi go on and get some sleep," Brock said. Hoshi nodded and got her journal and pencil back in her bag. Then she jumped on her bed and crawled in her covers.

"Pika." Hoshi said in pokemon, which meant goodnight.

"Goodnight Hoshi," Brock, Ash and Dawn said in unison. They walked out of the room. Hoshi was about to protest but she felt to tried to even try. She did not want them to leave because she was going to sleep. She heard someone turn off the lights. Hoshi noticed that the others kept the door open a bit. She also noticed that Star was still there with her. Soon Hoshi feel asleep unaware what was about to happen.

Middle of the night

…………………………..

"What… where am I…" Hoshi muttered in the dark.

"We meet again." The voice sound familiar. There was a sudden chill.

"The W-witch."

"I see you remember me." The witch laughed darkly.

"I can never forget you. You're the reason I can't be with anybody in the dark." Hoshi snapped.

"Ha, it's your own fault. You protected that Pikachu of yours."

"I wasn't going to let you take her without a fight." Hoshi snapped again.

"You have no idea how much I want you to die right now." The witch appeared before Hoshi's eyes. The witch had a long white hair. Her eyes were icy blue. She wore a long dark strapless dress. Hoshi noticed that the witch had a smirk on her face.

"Why do you want me to die?"

"You don't know yet… ha."

"What is it?" Hoshi demanded to know.

"Why does it matter? You won't live that long to find out." Hoshi flinched then saw some thing familiar looking. She had a horrified look she knew what the figures were, it was Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu all beat up. Hoshi felt her heart sank. Then she notice that Star was missing.

"WHERE IS STAR?!" Hoshi demanded.

"You'll see her soon." The witch said. Hoshi saw blood on her hands and lips. Hoshi stared and felt her heart stop. The witch laughed darkly.

"I see you know what I meant." The witch said darkly. "Your next." The witch lunged at the Hoshi. Hoshi screamed. Then everything went dark again.

"_Hoshi…. HOSHI… HOSHI WAKE!" _Hoshi heard a familiar voice in the dark. Hoshi then open her eyes and saw Ash and Star look at her with worried eyes in the bright room. Hoshi felt warm tears come out and then she jumped into Star's arms and cried.

"Hoshi what happened?" Ash asked. Hoshi looked at Ash and was glad to see Ash confused face. She jumped into Ash arms and cried again. Then Brock and Dawn were behind Ash. Hoshi continue to cry again. She was both happy and scared out of her mind. She was happy that Ash woke her up and she was scared because of the dream. The nightmare felt real. Everyone was up and felt worried. Then all of a sudden one of her pokemon came out of the pokeball. It was Riolu but there was a twist in his name.

"Is that a Lucario," Ash asked still hold Hoshi. Hoshi nodded and jump out of Ash's arms and walked up to Lucario. Lucario was a bit tensed

"It's ok Riolu I'm fine and you can trust these guys." Hoshi said in pokemon as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure you?" Riolu said.

"Yes get back in you pokeball I'll explain later," Hoshi said in pokemon. Riolu did what Hoshi order. He found his pokeball and pressed the button and he disappeared in a red beam. Hoshi looked at the others and smiled a bit. She jumped back in bed and lay down and tried to go to sleep. The others looked at each other and then stared at Hoshi with a concern face. The light went off and it was dark again. Hoshi was still scared. But soon she drifted back to sleep.

Morning

…………………

Hoshi changed back into a human which caused her to wake up. Hoshi sat up slowly making sure she doesn't wake up anybody. Hoshi made a note it said:

_Hey guys, _

_I'm taking a nice warm bath and get some early morning air. I see you guys soon, take care of my pokemon Brock and I'll explain what happen last night._

_-Hoshi_

Hoshi walked out of the room quietly. She went to the bathing room. The warm water felt good on her skin. She tried to forget about the nightmare she had. But she was glad that she didn't have it again when she went back to sleep last night. As soon as she dried herself and got dressed she went outside. She sat on the ground. She wasn't really thinking about the dream just the one thing that the witch said made her worry. 'You don't know yet…' those words kept repeating in her head. All of a sudden something jumped on Hoshi's shoulders. It was Star and Pikachu.

"Morning Hoshi." Hoshi heard a familiar voice behind her. Hoshi looked behind her and saw Ash.

"Morning Ash," Hoshi said with a smile. She rubbed Star's and Pikachu's chin. "You found my note."

"Yep, how are you?" Ash had a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm good, I had a bad dream. I'll explain about that when the other's wake up. I rather not repeat myself. But I think you guys shouldn't go to Sacred Land." Hoshi looked down. "It's too dangerous."

"Does this have to do with the dream?" Ash asked as he sat next to Hoshi. Hoshi nodded.

"It's just a bad dream that's the cause of eating pepperoni pizza before you go to sleep." Ash said with a smirk. Hoshi laughed and thought that might be true. She did have pepperoni pizza for dinner last night and heard the rumors about it's affects from others.

"Anyways I really want to go there. It sounds like a festive place. And I really want to do all that battling." Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Star rubbed her head against Hoshi's cheek.

"You're right it might just be a dream. But if anything happens I want you and the others to run away." Hoshi said as she looked at Ash with a serious face. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you guys." Hoshi hands turn into a fist. She tried to fight back her tears. Ash smiled and looked at the sky.

"Don't worry about it Hoshi. It's just a dream."

"I hope your right." Hoshi rolled up like a ball. She laid her head on her knees and hugged her leg close to her body. Hoshi sighed.

"Hey will I ever battle you." Ash said trying to change the subject.

"Maybe when we get to Sacred land."

"I can't wait for that surprise I wonder what it is." Ash said with a very curious voice.

"Oh you will see I hope you guys will still be my friends afterward."

"Huh?! Is it bad?"

"Not really…"

"Then don't worry we will be your friends forever."

"Thanks… we better get inside. I'm having a feeling that Brock and Dawn is going to awake soon." Hoshi said as she got up.

"Right lets go."

((AN: I'll explain why Lucario is being called Riolu. But try to guess I want to hear your theories. Give me your guess in the review section, if you want more pokemon coming up soon))

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Shadow (Sneasel)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	11. The Mistake

The Curse: The Mistake

Hoshi, Ash, Star and Pikachu walked inside the Pokemon Center. Hoshi was surprised to see everyone ready to leave. Brock had her bag and pokeball belt ready for her. Hoshi walked up to Brock and smiled.

"Ok, let's get going. We will be there in two or three days." Hoshi said cheerfully. They all nodded and followed Hoshi outside. When she knew that she was as far away from others beside her friends. She took a deep breath.

"You guys properly want to hear what happened last night." Hoshi said with out looking back.

"You don't have to tell us." Brock said.

"I think you guys should hear. This may change your mind about going to Sacred."

"Huh?" Dawn was confused.

"My dream had to do with the witch." Hoshi started. Hoshi described that place where she was. She described the voice and the appearance of the witch. Then Hoshi went on describing the horrific part of her dream. As she talked about her dream she kept her face forward on the trail. Star was on Hoshi's shoulder. Hoshi didn't even see Star's reaction.

"This is why I had to tell you that. The witch is truly scary if we get her really mad. She went easy on me because I was just five. I'm right now concern that she may return." Hoshi sighed and finally looked back them. Hoshi saw that they were more concern about me. She noticed they were look at her with sympathy.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I think that is the last time you're eating pepperoni pizza thirty minutes before you go to bed." Brock said. Hoshi then got really confused.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Hoshi was surprised that Brock had the same idea that Ash had. They all laughed and Hoshi felt dumbfounded.

"Come on Hoshi do you honestly believe that's going to happen to us?" Dawn said.

"But…"

"Hoshi it's just a dream. We get nightmares once awhile." Ash said.

"If you say so…"

"Hoshi, can I see your Lucario?" Ash asked. He was trying to change the subject.

"Huh… sure." Hoshi got on of her pokeballs and threw it in the air. In a red beam her Lucario appeared. Her Lucario looked around and then he spotted Hoshi. He ran up and hugged her waist. Hoshi giggled. "Hi there Riolu."

"Riolu?" Brock, Ash and Dawn said at the same time.

"Ah… yeah well I got Riolu when he was an egg. When he hatched out of the egg and as I trained him I called him Riolu and I guess he thought that his name was Riolu. When he evolved into a Lucario he never replied when I called him Lucario. So Riolu is his name." Hoshi explained.

"That's interesting." Brock said.

"He must have missed you a lot." Dawn said as she looked at Riolu hugging Hoshi.

"Well he thinks I'm his mother." Hoshi smiled.

"Hi Riolu," Ash said as he help his hand out. Riolu just stared at him and then he looked up to Hoshi and asked something in pokemon. Hoshi just nodded. Riolu let go of Hoshi and shook Ash's hand and smiled.

"Riolu is sometimes overly protective and he is a very tough fighter. He is only a softie when he is with me and not in a battle." Hoshi laughed a bit. Riolu looked away with a slightly red face.

"Can he feel aura?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but he only use it to either make sure I was alright when he as in his pokeball and if he has to find me," Hoshi answered. Hoshi looked at Ash and smiled. "He is very protective when it comes to my well being." Riolu saw Star and smiled. He was happy to her again. Star walked to Riolu with a smile too.

"To Riolu, Star is like a sister or pokemon mother," Hoshi giggled. Riolu blushed.

"Wow you have such a strong bond with your pokemon," Brock said. Hoshi smiled at him.

"I guess it helps to be able to talk to pokemon," Hoshi smiled.

"I wish I can do that," Dawn said. Hoshi giggled. Then all of a sudden four hands grabbed Pikachu, Star, Hoshi and Riolu. Then the four hands put her in a cage.

"Huh what just happened," Hoshi looked out the cage and saw that she was way up. Then she had an idea who did this.

"Team rocket," Hoshi said.

"Ha, ha, ha," Hoshi heard the Team Rocket laugh.

"Not them again," Dawn said on the ground.

"Listen is that a voice I hear," Jessie said.

"It speaking to me loud and clear," James said.

"Floating on the wind," Jessie said.

"Pass the stars," James said.

"In your ear," Meowth said.

"Bring chaos in a break neck pass," Jessie said

"Dashing hope putting fear in it place," James said.

"A rose by any other names just as sweet," Jessie said.

"When everything is worst our work is complete," James said.

"Jessie," Jessie said.

"And it's James," James said.

"Meowth now that's a name," Meowth said.

"Putting the do gooder in there place," Jessie said.

"Team rocket," James said.

"We're in your face," Meowth said.

"Wooobbuffet," Wobbuffet said.

"That is the longest speech I have ever heard," Hoshi said to Team Rocket, "LET ME GO."

"No way kid," Meowth said.

"WHY ME, I'M NOT A POKEMON," Hoshi yelled.

"Yeah but you are like a pokemon whisper. The boss will be very interested in you. And you can be a cool member of team rocket," Jessie said. Hoshi started to get annoyed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A TEAM ROCKET LOSER," Hoshi said angrily. She got two pokeballs out.

"Breeze, Nimbus, come on out," Hoshi said as she pressed the button on the pokeball. Breeze appeared in front of her and so was Nimbus. Hoshi whispered something to her Staraptor and Drifloon. Team Rocket was too excited to notice the two pokemon.

On the ground…

"We got to do something," Dawn said.

"But Hoshi can get hurt or fall," Brock said. Ash looked up and saw Breeze and Nimbus.

"Huh," Ash was confused.

In the air…

"Let's go before they try something," James said.

"Yeah we got two strong pikachus, a lucario and a pokemon whisper. This is a good day I can feel it," Jessie said.

"Riolu used metal claw," Hoshi commanded.

"Huh," the team rocket trio said in unison. Riolu spikes on his hands changed in a claw and he cut the cage's bars. Then the cage collapsed and Hoshi, Pikachu, Star and Riolu fell. Brock, Dawn and Ash grasped. The team rocket trio eyes were wide. When they all saw Hoshi, Pikachu, Star and Riolu fall they thought that they were going to die but then Breeze caught the three falling pokemon and Hoshi grabbed on Nimbus's hands that looked like string with upside down yellow heart. Brock, Dawn and Ash sighed with relief. The two flying type pokemon put Hoshi, Pikachu, Star and Riolu safely on the ground.

"Thanks you guys. Return," Hoshi said to Breeze and Nimbus as she got them back in their pokeballs. Brock, Dawn and Ash ran up to Hoshi and the other pokemon.

"Are you guys ok," Brock asked. Hoshi nodded.

"Come back up here," James yelled.

"Hoshi," Ash said to Hoshi. Hoshi looked at him for a moment and nodded with a smile.

"Star."

"Pikachu."

"Use thunderbolt," Hoshi and Ash said in unison. The two pikachus smiled at each other and then attacked the Meowth balloon. They got a direct hit and the balloon exploded.

"What did you say about today," Meowth said as the team rocket trio flew in the air.

"Well I thought we would have succeeded," Jessie pouted.

"Well I know what we are going to say," James said.

"Team Rocket is blasting off," the Team Rocket trio said. Then they disappeared in the light blue sky.

"Alright… um… what did I do," Hoshi asked. When she turned around to look at her friends they looked disappointed.

"Hoshi, what you did was dangerous," Brock said sternly. Hoshi looked down.

"You could have… What were you thinking," Dawn said. Hoshi kept looking down. She knew what she about to say. She could have… killed herself along with the pokemon.

"Hoshi why did you do that," Ash asked.

"I'm sorry… at the time I thought it was a good idea… I-I didn't mean to worry you guys… but what would you have done, I knew you guys wouldn't do a thing for my safety and the pokemon so a made a plan to get out the cage with Riolu's metal claw, and then my Breeze and Nimbus catching us before we hit the ground," Hoshi said with a quiet voice but loud enough for the others to hear. She heard the others sighed. Hoshi felt like she was going to cry. She ran into the woods leaving the others behind. The others were shocked, mostly Star and Riolu. Riolu ran after her but then he tripped.

"HOSHI WHERE ARE YOU GOING," Ash yelled. Hoshi kept running. _'They hate me now. What was I thinking up there? Stupid, stupid me,'_ Hoshi thought. She kept running until she fell into a river. The river current was too fast and it pushed her off. Then she went under the water. She wasn't the best swimmer. She quickly got out a pokeball which contained Mystic who could swim in the water. She summoned him out. Mystic saw that Hoshi was in troubled and he went to help out of the water. Hoshi grabbed on Mystic and held on tight. Mystic tried his best to get her out.

"Hold on Hoshi," Hoshi heard Mystic say in Pokemon. She held on Mystic tighter. Then Mystic finally got on land. Hoshi coughed and let go of Mystic.

"Thanks," Hoshi said weakly.

"Where is Star? Is she in the water?! I'm coming Star," Mystic said. Hoshi stopped him.

"Don't worry she's with the others," Hoshi assured him.

"Where are they," Mystic asked.

"I don't know. It so cold here, I think we are in the dark woods, which means Sacred is not too far anymore," Hoshi said cheerfully and then sneezed.

"Hoshi you're going to catch cold. Let's get you warmed up," Mystic said.

"But… Mystic, Star and Riolu," Hoshi said with a worried face.

"You'll get a cold so please just rest for a bit," Mystic said. Hoshi sighed and then got another pokeball. It had Flame her Infernape.

"C-come on out," Hoshi summoned her pokemon. Flame appeared. Flame saw that Hoshi was soaking wet. Flame walked to her and looked at Mystic.

"What happen," Flame asked.

"I fell in the river, Flame, and I'm cold," Hoshi said to Flame. Flame had a worried face.

"Can you warm me up," Hoshi asked Flame.

"Of course Hoshi," Flame hugged her. Hoshi smiled she felt warmer. The Mystic coiled around Flame and Hoshi. Hoshi felt weak and went to sleep.

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Riolu (Lucario)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	12. The Rescue and the Surprise

(AN: school was busy at the end of the year so I could do much writing and also I had a horrible case of writers block but as you can tell I finally got some ideas… if its bad I'm sorry but it will get better I promise well… enjoy)

The Curse: The Rescue and the Surprise

"Hoshi," Ash, Brock and Dawn yelled. Star was really worried.

"Why does she do this all the time," Ash asked. He was frustrated.

"It might be our fault," Brock said.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"She traveled all alone before she met us. She had to do things by herself," Brock said. Ash and Dawn looked at Brock for a moment and then look at each other. They looked down felling responsible for what happened. Then Ash remembered something.

"Riolu, you can sense Hoshi's aura right," Ash asked. Riolu nodded.

"Then you can find her," Ash said. Dawn and Brock lighten up. Riolu closed his eyes and focused on Hoshi aura. He pointed towards the dark woods.

"Ok let's get her," Ash said, but Dawn grabbed his arm. Ash looked at her.

"That's the dark woods. You can get lost in it and never come back," Dawn said. Riolu and Star looked at each other. Then they ran into the woods.

"Guys come back," Dawn said.

"We have to follow them," Brock said to Ash and Dawn. Dawn and Ash nodded in agreement.

Hoshi…

"She has to be all dry and warm by now," Mystic said. Flame nodded. He shook Hoshi a bit but no respond.

"Hoshi," Flame said. Hoshi did move. Flame felt her forehead. It was burning.

"Hoshi has a fever," Flame said to Mystic.

"But how… you warmed her up," Mystic said. Flame saw her leg had a cut. It looked like it got infected.

"Do you think she could have an infection," Flame asked. Mystic looked at her cut.

"It is an infection," Mystic said in shock.

"We got to get her to the others," Flame said.

"N-no," Hoshi said weakly.

"But…"

"We are in the dark woods. The only way to get through without getting lost is with Riolu," Hoshi said. Flame and Mystic looked at each other.

"But…"

"No buts we can't go through this wood without the help from Riolu," Hoshi said.

"We need to treat your leg soon or it will get worst. Where is your bag," Mystic asked.

"With the others," Hoshi said with a weak smile. The two pokemon glared at her. Then they sighed.

"Riolu is with them they will find me in no time," Hoshi assured them. Flame and Mystic nodded in agreement.

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock and Riolu…

"Riolu slow down," Ash said. Riolu didn't pay any attention.

"Guys stay close," Brock said. Ash and Dawn nodded. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and Star was following Riolu. Star saw something and then she smiled.

"Guys I see someone." Dawn said. They found Mystic and Flame. Flame was holding someone.

"HOSHI," Brock, Dawn and Ash said. Riolu and Star were the first to see what was wrong with Hoshi. Ash, Dawn and Brock saw that they were worried. They saw that Hoshi wasn't looking good. Brock felt Hoshi forehead.

"This is not good she has a fever," Brock said. Hoshi opened her eyes and saw Brock.

"My… leg," Hoshi muttered. Brock looked at her wounded leg. It was infected.

"Hoshi I'll get that leg of yours fix," Brock said. Hoshi nodded. She saw Dawn and Ash look down on her. Then she closed her eyes. They got her tent up and Brock took care of her in there.

Later that night…

"How is she," Dawn asked as he came out of Hoshi's tent.

"When she changed into a pokemon her wound was healing faster so she will be fine. But she is still weak from that fever she had. All she need is rest," Brock said.

"That's a relief," Dawn said. Star, Riolu, Flame and Mystic entered the tent.

"How did she get that cut," Ash asked.

"Maybe she tripped or something like that," Brock said, "Hoshi will tell us what happened later."

"She is so lucky that Riolu was with us or she could have something worst than a fever," Dawn said. Ash and Brock nodded. Then Ash, Brock and Dawn started to get ready to get some sleep.

Midnight…

"Where… am I… no not again leave me alone…"

"Ha such a bright young girl," the witch said.

"Why are you doing this," Hoshi said in the dark.

"Because I hate you," the witch said. Hoshi saw a hand lunged towards her neck. Then she screamed and woke up. It was still dark. She saw Star, Riolu, Flame and Mystic sleeping. She was feeling better than before. She crawled out of the tent. The camp fire was still burning.

'_That dream again. This time I didn't eat a thing… oh… I didn't eat a thing,'_ Hoshi thought. She heard her stomach growling.

"Hoshi," Hoshi heard some say. She looked behind her. It was Pikachu.

"Oh Hi Pikachu," Hoshi said.

"What's wrong," Pikachu asked.

"Bad dream and hunger," Hoshi said with a weak smile. Pikachu walked towards Brock's back pack and grabbed a slice of bread. Then he walked back to Hoshi.

"Oh thanks do you thing Brock will mind," Hoshi asked as she grabbed the slice of bread.

"Nope, he won't notice," Pikachu said with a smile. Hoshi started to eat the bread. Hoshi started to feel better.

"Thanks Pikachu," Hoshi said with a smile.

"You're welcome, goodnight," Pikachu said then yawned. He walked back to sleep at Ash's side. Hoshi smiled and went into the tent. She got her map out quietly.

'_I'm here,'_ Hoshi though. She pointed at the side of the river that goes through the dark woods. She saw that the gate of Sacred Land was really close. The original journey was to walk around the dark woods because it was dangerous but it too late now. Hoshi smiled. She knew that home was just a walk away. Hoshi put the map away and went back to sleep.

Morning…

Hoshi changed back into a human. She was walking in the woods with only Star on her shoulder. Flame and Mystic was in their pokeballs. Riolu was with the others. Hoshi wasn't abandoning her friends. Riolu will help them find the way to Sacred Land. She finally got out of the woods and into the path to Sacred. Then she saw the kingdom's walls. She continued to walk on the path till she found the gate where two men were guarding it. They wore a blue coat, white sash, and white pants. They stood there like statues. They had two Machamp with them. The two guards spotted her.

"Young lady you shouldn't… P-princess," one of the guards said. Hoshi smiled.

"Princess it is so nice to see you again," the same guard said.

"It's nice to see you too," Hoshi said, "There will be three trainers around my age coming. They have my Lucario, Riolu, so please let them in."

"Yes your highness," the same guard said. They opened the gate for her. Everyone from the other side stared. They their faces lighten up.

"PRINCESS," every one said. They ran up to her with smiling faces.

"Hello it great to be back," Hoshi said.

"You look like a mess Princess," one of her people said.

"Well I was traveling. I can't always look clean while I travel," Hoshi said with small giggle, "My people three trainers with my Lucario will come to participate with the Battle fest. They do not know that I'm a princess yet… So please keep it a secret till my welcoming celebration… that my dad will make when he sees me."

"Yes Princess," everyone said. Hoshi headed to the place. When the guards saw her they smiled and bowed.

"Welcome back Princess," they said in the same time. Hoshi nodded. Star jumped off Hoshi shoulder when they went inside the palace.

"Ah my daughter it is nice to see you again," Hoshi heard her father say as he walked towards the entrance of the palace. Hoshi ran to her father and gave her a hug.

"Where are your friends," her father said.

"They're coming," Hoshi said with a big grin. She saw that her father has not changed. He had a chestnut colored hair and brown eyes.

"Ok you get ready for your welcoming celebration," her father said. Hoshi sighed. She didn't like wearing that entire princess stuff but she had to do for her father. She walked toward her wing of the palace with Star behind her.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Riolu…

"I wonder why she had to leave us," Ash said. Ash, Brock and Dawn was following Riolu. Riolu gave them a note from Hoshi which said:

Dear, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu,

Sorry, I went ahead to Sacred. I wish I could say thank you for saving me before I left but I have to get ready for that surprise that I was talking about. Don't try to look for me, but if you see a crowd near a big balcony well… you will find me there trust me… all you have to do is look up at the balcony. I'll see you soon.

Hoshi and Star

"Maybe it might have ruined the surprise if we came with her," Dawn said. They finally got out of the woods and on to a path. They continue to follow Riolu. Then they saw a wall.

"Wow," Dawn said. They saw the gates and the guards and their pokemon. Riolu ran up to the guard and gave them something. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu saw the two guards nodding. The guards looked at Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu. They opened the gates for them. The people inside stared at them then smiled.

"Welcome," they all said warmly. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu was confused. Then they heard trumpets. People stopped what they were doing and ran towards a large balcony. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu followed the people. They were outside of the crowd.

"My people of Sacred," Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu heard the man on the balcony say.

"Excuse me," Brock said to one of the men in the crowd, "Who is he." He was in shock but then he seemed to remember something.

"He is the King of Sacred land," the man said. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu was shocked. They didn't know anything about a King. Before Brock could ask anything else they heard something that surprised them.

"As you know my daughter was been traveling alone with only her Pikachu," the king said. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu was thinking about Hoshi when he talked about his daughter.

"Now she is back to see and participate the Battle Fest. My daughter, HOSHI," the king said. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu was surprised. Then they saw Hoshi with her hair out. Her hair was all zig-zaggy and there was a tiara on her head. She had a yellow dress on and make up. Star jumped on the balcony rails. Star had a pink ribbon and small tiara that looked like Hoshi's. Everyone cheered except for Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu. They were still in shock.

Hoshi…

"It is nice to be here again," Hoshi said to her people. She spotted her friends. They were in shock. She giggled to herself as she walked back into the palace.

"Your surprise was a success," Star said to Hoshi.

"You think," Hoshi said sarcastically.

(AN: Finally I got it up. I'm so happy that you lovely readers are enjoying this story. I'm sorry that my story as slight grammar mistakes but nobody is perfect…….. ugg now I have that song stuck in my head

Oh and if you people like hunter x hunter I made a one chapter long fan-fic and if you like maximum ride I have a fan-fic for that book too okay that is all bye-bye)

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Riolu (Lucario)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	13. The Baron Twin

The Curse: The Baron Twins

"I can't believe it," Dawn said.

"Hoshi…," Ash said.

"Is," Brock said.

"A Princess," Dawn, Ash and Brock said at the same time. They were all still in shock.

"Hey guys," Hoshi said out of nowhere. Hoshi was not in her dress or her trainer outfit. She had black shorts on. She had black shirt. Her dad wanted her to wear something a little more… elegant. The only thing that was elegant was her long coat that when down to her ankle. It was unbuttoned and it was sleeveless. It was made out of white silk and it had a yellow silk trim. Hoshi still had her choker on. She had black flats. Star was right behind her smiling.

"YOU SOUND TOO HAPPY," Ash, Dawn and Brock yelled. Hoshi had a weak smile.

"S-sorry," Hoshi said to them.

"Why didn't you tell up this before," Ash asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you guys like me as a person than a princess," Hoshi said with a warm smile.

"Oh," Ash said. Dawn and Brock just smiled.

"Well, come on I have to show you your rooms," Hoshi said.

"Rooms in there," Dawn said point at her home, the palace.

"Yep," Hoshi said happily. They looked really surprised and a bit excited.

"Um… come on lets go," Hoshi said. They followed her to the palace. At the door was her father. He was smiling at Hoshi and she smiled back.

"Dad this is Ash, Dawn and Brock. They are the people I told you about," Hoshi said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Ash, Dawn and Brock said at the same time.

"It's nice to see Hoshi's friends," Hoshi's father said.

"Come on let me show you your rooms," Hoshi said.

"Kay," Ash, Dawn and Brock said at the same time. Then they followed Hoshi to her wing. They walked through a hallway. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock looked around. This was their first time going into a palace. Hoshi stopped in front of double doors.

"This is my wing that my dad made for me," Hoshi said as she opened the door. It opened to the outside. There was green grass and flowers. There was a lake nearby and a stream. It was a perfect picture of a meadow. Then at the opposite side of the double doors was another building. It was open and there were columns on the side of the path way and a roof on top. It was shading the pathway for the trainers. As they walked on to the other building pokemon appeared.

"Whose pokemon are these," Ash asked.

"Mine," Hoshi said.

"Wow," Brock said, "they all look happy."

"My dad made this so when I come here I could see them all and they can come in my room when they want to," Hoshi said, "Also this is a perfect place for them to play and wait till I need them for a battle."

"This is amazing," Dawn said.

"Thanks," Hoshi said, "This building has my room and some guest room." The double doors, that were the entrance of the building, were wide open. There were many long windows in the hallway. The curtains were see-through white fabric. Then in the end there were five doors.

"This one that ends the hallway is my room. The one on the left is Dawn's room," Hoshi said grabbing Dawn's hand. Hoshi showed Dawn her room.

"Wow," Dawn said. There was white and it had a canopy bed. The dresser was white with pale blue and pale pink floral print. The windows had pale pink see through curtains. And there was a poffin station near the dresser with a basket of fresh berries.

"In the dresser there are some cloths, jewel, makeup and other stuff that people have gave me to use. You can use them and if you want you can take some of them with you. I'm traveling most of the time I don't have time to wear them but since you're a coordinator you can use them in your contest. Oh yeah I forgot to say that there are also some pokemon cloths and such that Star use to use but of course we are too busy to wear them," Hoshi said. Dawn suddenly hugged her.

"Thanks Hoshi," Dawn said with a smile.

"I wanted you guys to have fun here," Hoshi said. She looked at Brock.

"Brock, your room is right next to Dawn's," Hoshi said as she pointed at the door next to Dawn's room. Hoshi opened it and showed Brock his room. The walls were off white. There was an elegant wooden bed and a wooden dresser. There was a shelf full of herbs and berries. The window had pale brown curtains.

"Thanks Hoshi," Brock said.

"I hopefully you know what the shelf of herbs is for," Hoshi said. Brock chuckled.

"Now it's your turn Ash," Hoshi said as she grabbed Ash by the arm. Hoshi opened the door next to her room door at the right. Ash's room was white and had yellow curtains. There was a computer and a pokemon transporter with a phone.

"Wow, thanks Hoshi," Ash said with a smile.

"No problem," Hoshi said, "So guys do you want to come with me to a Pokemon Trainer School for the Youth or do you want to say here and explore?"

"Sure, we would like to go to the Trainer School," Brock said.

"Why are you going there," Dawn asked.

"I promise the kids that I'll give them a ride on Jay-Jay," Hoshi said.

"Jay-Jay," Brock said questionably.

"Jay-Jay is a very big Pidgeot," Hoshi said.

"How big," Ash asked.

"I'll show you come on," Hoshi said leading Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock to a large area near their rooms. Star was on Hoshi's shoulder. Hoshi got a whistle out of her pocket. She blew it and her pokemon answered. There in the sky was a big bird flying around.

"Oh wow," the three trainers said at the same time.

"Yep, he grew bigger in every evolution," Hoshi said. Jay-Jay landed making a big gust of wind.

"Hey Jay-Jay," Hoshi said and ran to hug him. Star was still on Hoshi's shoulder. Jay-Jay was really excited.

"Looks like Jay-Jay missed you," Dawn said. Hoshi smiled.

"Ok I need to get his pokeball. Breeze come on out," Hoshi said as she summon her Staraptor out.

"You stay here ok," Hoshi said to Breeze. Breeze nodded. Then Hoshi got her Pidgeot in its pokeball.

"Kay lets go," Hoshi said. Hoshi and the others walk out of the palace to a school. The school looked like a typical school. There were kid wait outside or the building. Hoshi waved at them then the kids started to get excited. The kids ran toward Hoshi, Ash, Dawn, Brock and the two pikachus.

"Princess," they all cheered.

"Hello guys ready for that ride," Hoshi said pulling out Jay-Jay's pokeball. They all cheered.

"Guys you should let you pokemon out. It would be fun for the students to play with them," Hoshi said to Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock. They all nodded.

"Come on guys time to play," everybody said. Hoshi, Ash, Dawn and Brock's pokemon was out. The pokemon was playing around the kid while Hoshi was giving rides on Jay-Jay. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were playing with the kids waiting. Star was with Hoshi. The kids on Jay-Jay was cheering and enjoying themselves. Once they landed the kids hopped off.

"Who's next," Hoshi said at the kids. The kids were excited and asking to be next. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock was still playing with the other kids that already had a ride. Then Hoshi and Star heard sounds of a carriage coming towards the school. Hoshi looked at the carriage and then she got tensed. The carriage was made of dark wood and it was being pulled by Ponytas. The kids in the school were tugging on Hoshi's coat but Hoshi's attention was on the carriage. Then she snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, sorry I spaced," Hoshi said at the kids. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock came up to Hoshi. Dawn was holding Piplup and Brock had Happiny.

"Is something wrong," Brock asked.

"Not really," Hoshi said with a weak smile. She turned to the little kids and kneeled down.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but can you guys wait a little longer. Don't worry, everyone will get a chance just wait a little longer," Hoshi said to the kids.

"Yes Princess," the kids said in unison. They all went back playing with the group of pokemon.

"Well, well," a female voice said. Hoshi sighed and looked at the carriage.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time," a male voice said. Then the carriage door was opened by a butler.

"Yeah it's been awhile ever since I saw you two," Hoshi said blankly.

"You must have been devastated not to see us," the female voice said. Two people came out of the carriage, one female and one male. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was wearing a blue suit coat with white and blue pinstripe pants. He had a plain light blue tie and black dress shoes. The girl was wearing a green summer dress with a white floral hat and white shoes.

"I see your looks haven't changed," the boy said.

"I take that as a complement," Hoshi said.

"Who are they," Ash asked.

"They are the Baron twins. They are my dad's friend's daughter and son. The boy is Eric and the girl is Lily. They are the meanest and snootiest people I know," Hoshi answered and she didn't care that they could hear.

"She is just jealous of us," Lily said. Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to them," Hoshi told Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock. Then two pokemon came out of the carriage. One was a Persian and the other was a Delcatty. The Persian sat next to Eric and the Delcatty sat next to Lily.

"I see you still have that Pikachu too," Lily said. Star glared at Delcatty who had her chin up.

"Who are this… trainers next to you," Eric asked.

"These trainers are my friends. This is Ash and his Pikachu, Dawn and Brock," Hoshi said to them.

"Well you know our names since Hoshi told you," Lily said.

"Of course Hoshi would hang out with them," Eric said to Lily. But it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock didn't get why they were being… um… a pain.

"Just because you parents are Barons doesn't mean you can be rude to people," Hoshi yelled at them.

"Hoshi what has gone into you," Lily said as she stared at Hoshi.

"What do you mean?"

"You use to hang out with us. You use to wear dresses. What happened?"

"What happened? You sound like something bad happened to me."

"Well, look at you," Eric said, "You don't even look like a princess. You still have that inelegant Pikachu and that foolish infernape."

"Star is the one of the most sophisticated pokemon I have. And my Flame can beat you in a battle easily," Hoshi said sternly. Star jumped off Hoshi shoulder and was in a battle stance. All of Hoshi's pokemon was behind her and back her up.

"You are such a barbaric child," Lily said, "You don't even fit to be a princess." Then Hoshi got angrier.

"WHAT?! Just because of how I look and what pokemon I have… That stuff does not matter as long as my heart is kind and fair," Hoshi yelled. Star nodded.

"How pathetic," Eric said, "I can believe we are going to share the same wing and our pokemon is going to share the same field."

"Excuse me? Didn't my dad tell you," Hoshi said with a smirk.

"What," Lily said.

"My friends here are staying in my wing. You guys are getting the other wings," Hoshi said with a big smile.

"What," the twins said at the same time. Hoshi nodded.

"These guys were my friend before they found out about me being a princess. They at least deserve to have the best rooms in the palace. Anyways you guys should be happy. You won't be with me," Hoshi said. Star had a smirk too. The twins looked disgusted.

"I have an idea," Eric said with a smile.

"What kind of idea," Lily said with some interest.

"Let's have a battle for those rooms," Eric said.

"They are just rooms," Hoshi said.

"Yes but this is also about our honor," Lily said.

"You lost your honor when you hurt Flame's feelings," Hoshi muttered.

"Are you going to battle us or what," Eric said.

"Us you mean two against one," Hoshi said.

"No choose one of your friends," Lily said.

"Ash," Hoshi asked. Ash nodded and smiled.

"Brock, be our judge," Hoshi asked.

"Of course Hoshi," Brock said.

"Let's see if you got any stronger, Hoshi," Eric said with a smirk.

"I'm going to blow you away," Hoshi said.

What will happen next will the Baron Twins win or will the fierce heart of the trainer princess win… and what happened in the past between the Baron Twins and Hoshi.

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Riolu (Lucario)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	14. Battle of Honor

The Curse: Battle of Honor I

_I remember when I first saw Flame. He was a cute Chimchar. He had such a wonderful and funny personality. I couldn't see people being mean to him but I guess there are people who have an ability to ignore something that cute and funny. That day was the first time a met a chimchar and it was also the day when I realize how mean and rude the twins were._

_It was a sunny day, a perfect day to start my journey. _

_"Eric, Lily come on I want to see the cool starter pokemon," Hoshi said as she skipped to the palace. She was in her yellow princess dress. Star was on her shoulder. The twins were in their typical royal outfit. _

_"Why are you so excited, you have a pokemon already," Eric said._

_"I know but I never seen starter pokemon before. They are rare to see them outside in the wilderness," Hoshi said. The three royal kids walked into a large room. There was professor Rowan standing near a table with three pokemon._

_"Ah, here are the two new trainer and the Princess," Rowan said as he bowed._

_"Hello Professor Rowan," Eric, Lily and Hoshi said at the same time._

_"So you two are the ones that needs starter pokemon, right," Rowan asked Eric and Lily._

_"Yes that is correct," Lily said._

_"Here they are. The starter pokemon are a Piplup, Chimchar and a Turtwig," Rowan said, "Princess Hoshi why are you here?"_

_"I want to see the starter pokemon. I always wanted to see them in real life," Hoshi said. The pokemon that caught her eye was the cute and funny Chimchar._

_"That Chimchar it so cute and it looks like it has great personality," Hoshi said as she looked at Chimchar. Rowan nodded._

_"He is a wonderful pokemon to have," Rowan said with a small smile._

_"Yes but he doesn't seem… very… sophisticated," Lily said, "I'll take this Turtwig." _

_"Huh," Hoshi said._

_"Yes true… I'll take the piplup," Eric said. Hoshi saw that chimchar had tears in his eyes. _

_"Didn't you hear what Professor Rowan said? He is a good pokemon to have," Hoshi said._

_"Yes but he is too hyper and foolish," Eric said. Chimchar looked down._

_"Hey that's not nice," Hoshi said. Chimchar looked at Hoshi._

_"Who cares," Lily said, "Come on we should leave."_

_"You… YOU GUYS ARE JERKS," Hoshi yelled._

_"What," Eric and Lily said at the same time. That was the first time Hoshi yelled at them._

_"How can you say that in front of him? Have you no shame."_

_"It's just a Chimchar," Lily said._

_"You should still apologize," Hoshi said. She heard the twins sigh and walked away. That was when their friendship was over._

_"Princess… you seem to really care for this Chimchar,' Rowan said. Hoshi kind of forgot about Rowan._

_"I am sorry for my behavior," Hoshi said as she curtsy._

_"Its fine, you stood up against the two trainers to for this chimchar, even though you don't know him at all." There was a short pause._

_"I like you take this Chimchar," Rowan said. Chimchar looked happy and excited._

_"But I have a pokemon to start with already," Hoshi said and pointed at her Pikachu. Star nodded._

_"Yes but I believe that you should take him. Anyways I think he like you," Rowan said with amusement._

_"Is that true," Hoshi asked Chimchar. Chimchar nodded._

_"Okay Chimchar," Hoshi said._

_"Yay," Chimchar said in pokemon. Then he jumped into Hoshi's arms._

_…_

_I will never forget that day… and I will not let them win…_

Everyone was in the pokemon field in the Trainer School for the Youth.

"This is a double pokemon battle. Each trainer can only use three pokemon," Brock said on the side lines. Dawn and the two Pikachus were on the side lines with the kid, who wanted to see the battle.

"The first team who run out of pokemon loses. LET THIS BATTLE BEGIN."

"Go Mystic," Hoshi said.

"Go Aipom," Ash said.

"Milotic," Eric said.

"Roselia," Lily said.

"Mystic use mist," Hoshi said.

"Milotic use twister to blow the mist away," Eric said. Milotic did what he said. The mist went away and appeared dozens of Aipom around the two pokemon.

"Aipom use swift," Ash said. The Aipoms attacked the Milotic and Roselia with a storm of stars.

"You gotta do better than that Baron twin," Hoshi said.

"We underestimate you," Eric said. Then he thought of an idea. He whispered something to Lily. Lily smiled.

"Milotic use twister."

"Roselia use razor leaf." Milotic used twister on Mystic and Aipom. Then the Razor leaves entered the twister. The twister was strong and the razor leaves were sharp.

"Mystic!"

"Aipom!"

"Ha," Lily said, "this is going to be easy." Hoshi growled and she felt something odd flowing in her body. Then she got an idea. Hoshi whispered her plan in Ash's ear. This caused the twin to be concerned. Ash nodded.

"Mystic, use twister."

"Aipom, use swift." Hoshi and Ash copied the twin's attack. It did the same amount of damage to Milotic and Roselia.

"Hey you copied," Lily said.

"It was a good idea," Ash said.

"Petal dance," Lily said pointing at Aipom.

"Mystic use twister to blow it back at them," Hoshi said. Mystic did it but it only attacked Roselia.

"Milotic ice beam," Eric said pointing at Mystic.

"Mystic get out of the way," Hoshi screamed.

"Aipom use focus punch on the ice beam," Ash said.

"Ash, don't," Hoshi said.

"Don't worry," Ash said with a smirk. Aipom punched the ice beam but his tail turned into a block of ice.

"Ash, Aipom's tail," Hoshi said.

"Don't worry," Ash said with a smile and then whispered something in Hoshi's ear. Hoshi smiled and nodded.

"Mystic, get ready for a hyper beam," Hoshi said. Mystic was charging up for a hyper beam.

"An opening, Milotic…"

"Aipom focus punch," Ash said. Aipom punched Roselia with the icy tail. Roselia flew into Milotic and caused them to get tangle up in a pile.

"Fire," Hoshi said. Mystic released a powerful hyper beam at the two pokemon. The smoke covered the field. When the smoke subsided the two pokemon were on the ground. They have fainted.

"Roselia and Milotic are down, Mystic and Aipom wins," Brock said.

"Yeah Ash and Hoshi," Dawn cheered. The young students cheer with her. Ash and Hoshi gave each other a high five.

"It's not over yet," Lily said and looked at her Delcatty, "You are up next, Delcatty."

"You too, Persian," Eric said.

"You up for it Mystic," Hoshi asked.

"Yep," Mystic said in Pokemon.

"How about you Aipom," Ash asked.

"Aipom," Aipom said as he jumped around.

"Double team," Lily and Eric said. Dozen of Persians and Delcatties circle around Aipom and Mystic.

"Delcatty, Ice beam," Lily said. The ice beam aimed at Mystic.

"Persian use thunderbolt," Eric said. The thundershock aimed at Aipom. When they attacked, Aipom and Mystic disappear in the smoke. When the smoke subsided Mystic was in a block of ice and Aipom fainted.

"Ha," Lily said.

"It not over yet," Ash said.

"What great power," Dawn said.

"Ash, their Persian and Delcatty are like Pikachu and Star. They have been in their travels ever since they caught them," Hoshi said.

"Really? Well then Pikachu it's your turn," Ash said.

"Star you too," Hoshi said. The two pikachus nodded.

"They are no match to Persian and Delcatty," Lily said.

"Let's see about that," Hoshi said as the two Pikachu jumped in the field.

((AN: School is death but it is nice to write this story. It helps me take a breather.))

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Riolu (Lucario)

Breeze (Staraptor)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	15. Batter of Honor II

The Curse: The Battle of Honor II

((AN: Okay I missed writing this story but I've been really busy. I'm a junior in high school and starting to get ready for the big school [college]. This story was originally on big chapter but I thought it would be better if there were two parts so I can update my story. I'm hoping you guys like my story. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes because only one pair of eyes have been proof-reading this story and that's me. Well enough of me enjoy the story))

((AN: P.S look at the pic I made for this story if you want to see it. It is under the artist PikachuHoshi ))

"Delcatty, use take down," Lily said.

"Persian use Power gem," Eric said.

"Star use Rock smash to counter the take down," Hoshi said.

"Pikachu counter with thunderbolt," Ash said. Star fist or paw glowed and Delcatty was trying to run into Star. Star punched Delcatty's head trying to stop the attack. The two pokemon jumped backward but they land gracefully. Pikachu and Persian were charging up for an attack. The beam from Persian's gem aimed at Pikachu and Pikachu's thunderbolt aimed at the beam. The two attacks turned into smoke.

"They are really strong," Dawn said.

"Yeah but I think Ash and Hoshi can do it," Brock said.

"Take down," Lily and Eric said at the same time.

"Volt tackle," Ash and Hoshi said at the same time. The two normal types and the two electric types ran toward each other. The two normal types was glowing white. The two electric pokemon was sparking and soon they were covered with electricity. When they collided, the pokemon disappeared in the smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the four pokemon were panting.

"Star," Hoshi muttered. She always felt nervous when Star was panting but like Hoshi sometimes Star can get stubborn. Star looked at Hoshi and smiled. Hoshi felt better just seeing Star smiling.

"Thunder bolt," Hoshi and Ash said at the same time.

"Charge beam," Lily commanded.

"Gem power," Eric commanded. The four attacks collided. The four pokemon tried to keep up with the attacks. Delcatty and Persian were struggling more than the two pikachus. Finally the two normal type pokemon couldn't hold it any longer. The thunderbolts shocked them and caused the two pokemon to faint.

"Delcatty and Persian are unable to battle, Pikachu and Star are the winners," Brock said. The children and Dawn were cheering. Eric and Lily looked frustrated. Ash and Hoshi looked at each out and gave themselves a high five.

"Don't get to excited," Eric said, "We both have one pokemon left." Ash and Hoshi looked at the twins. The twins got their last pokemon out. It was an Empoleon and a Torterra. Hoshi looked at Star. Star shook her head. It seemed that Star knew Hoshi was going to ask for her to rest. Hoshi just sighed and looked forward.

"What should we do," Hoshi asked.

"Well we have an advantage over Empoleon but Torterra will be hard to fight," Ash said. Hoshi felt frustrated. She wanted Star not to fight anymore but Star doesn't want to stop yet.

"Empoleon drill peck," Eric commanded.

"Torterra razor leaf," Lily commanded. The two pokemon did what they asked. Empoleon peck glowed. He jumped in the air and spun around. Torterra leaves from the trees on his back started to aim at the two pikachus.

"Pikachu dodge," Ash said.

"Do the same Star," Hoshi said. The Star got away on time but Pikachu couldn't dodge. Empoleon and the razor leaves were in his way.

"No Pikachu," Ash said. Hoshi and Star eyes met and they nodded.

"Star use light screen to defend Pikachu," Hoshi said quickly. Star jumped in front of Pikachu. Her tail glowed yellow and a beam of yellow light came out of Star's tail. The light became a wall of light. It blocked the razor leaves and stopped Empoleon's drill peck.

(AN: this move is compatible to a Pikachu. I check it out and I have a Pikachu that learned light screen in the video game. It didn't give a description of the pikachu's version of light screen so I had to make one up)

"Thank," Ash said.

"No problem," Hoshi said.

"Don't get cocky Hoshi," Lily said, "Torterra, dear, use Frenzy plant."

"Empoleon use whirlpool," Eric commanded. Torterra stomped the ground then a group of wild roots came out of the ground. The Frenzy plant trapped Star in a cage of wild roots. Empoleon lift his head up in the air and formed a whirlpool. He threw it at Pikachu. Pikachu couldn't get away. He got trapped in the big blue whirlpool.

"STAR, NO," Hoshi yelled.

"PIKACHU, FIGHT IT," Ash yelled. They two pikachus tried their best to fight it.

"Torterra use razor leaf."

"Empoleon use hydro pump."

The two pikachus couldn't do anything. They got hit by the two attacks.

"Star!"

"Pikachu!"

The two pikachus tried to stand but they collapsed. Hoshi and Ash ran to their pikachu.

"Are you guys okay," Hoshi asked. The two pikachus nodded.

"Star and Pikachu are unable to battle, Torterra and Empoleon wins," Brock said. Hoshi was getting frustrated.

"I can't let them win. I just can't," Hoshi muttered as she held Star tight. Star looked up with a concern face. Ash looked at Hoshi and was now more fired up.

"Come on Hoshi. Let's fight fire with fire," Ash said. Hoshi knew what he meant. She looked at Ash and smiled.

"Come on out," Hoshi and Ash said in unison.

"Flame!"

"Chimchar!"

On the field were an Infernape and a Chimchar.

"Well isn't this a blast from the past," Hoshi said.

"Let's do this Hoshi," Ash said. Hoshi nodded.

"Flame use mach punch on Empoleon," Hoshi said.

"Chimchar use dig on Torterra," Ash said. Flame jumped in the air and aimed for Empoleon. Chimchar dug in the ground.

"Torterra use frenzy plant on Flame," Lily said.

"Empoleon use hydro pump in the hole," Eric said. Hoshi eyes widen. She looked at Ash was trying to think of something.

"Flame fight of the frenzy plant and counter the hydro pump with flamethrower," Hoshi said. When the root grew out of the ground, Flame used his aerobatic skills to dodge the roots. Then he use flamethrower on the hydro pump. It caused steam to cover the field.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"No problem," Hoshi said with a smile, "Hurry before the steam goes away." Ash nodded.

"Chimchar use scratch ," Ash said. Chimchar was under Empoleon instead of Torterra. He dug out of the ground and scratched the surprised Empoleon.

"Chimchar use dig," Ash said.

"Oh no you don't. Empoleon use Whirlpool," Eric said. Before Chimchar could use dig, the whirlpool hit him and he got stuck in it.

"No CHIMCHAR," Ash yelled.

"Flame, turn that whirlpool into steam with Flamethrower," Hoshi said.

"I'm not letting you do that," Lily said, "Torterra use grass knot." Torterra's eye glowed green and the grass underneath Flame grabbed his feet and caused him to trip. Flame watched the chimchar screaming in the whirlpool.

"No…" Ash heard Hoshi say. He turned looked at her. He saw that Hoshi was getting really frustrated.

"No… not again," Hoshi said.

_Flash back…_

_"FLAME," Hoshi screamed. Flame, the Monferno, was trapped in a whirlpool made by Eric's Prinplup. Hoshi was having a two on two battle with the Baron twin. She only had one pokemon left._

_"FLAME GET OUT," Hoshi screamed. Flame tried but he just couldn't do it. When the whirlpool went away, it dropped a very wet Monferno. _

_"FLAME," Hoshi screamed as she ran to her Monferno. Star was following behind her. She held her Monferno in her arms._

_"Are you okay," Hoshi asked quietly. Monferno nodded._

_"You will never beat us with the pokemon you have," Hoshi heard Lily say. Hoshi didn't say a thing._

_"You should trade off those pokemon you have," Hoshi heard Eric say. Hoshi shook her head._

_"I won't trade them unless they want to go to a different trainer," Hoshi said. Then she heard the twins laugh and walk away. _

_"Flame next time we will win. I promise you that," Hoshi muttered. Flame nodded and then finally fainted. Hoshi picked Flame up and ran to the nearest Pokemon center. Star followed her._

_"Hoshi are you alright," Star said as she ran after her._

_"No, Star. It's my fault. Flame could have beaten them but I… I… failed him," Hoshi said in mid tears. Flame heard what Hoshi said. His eyes were still kept closed._

_'No Hoshi… I failed you… I will win next time… no matter what,' Flame thought._

_End of flashback…_

"NO, I will not let you have it your way," Hoshi said, "Flame burn the grass knot." Flame did as he was asked. He burned the grass away then he used flamethrower on the whirlpool. The whirl turned into steam. On the ground was a soak chimchar.

"Chimchar can you go on," Ash asked. Chimchar tried to stand but then he fell on the ground.

"Chimchar is unable to battle. Now it is Torterra and Empoleon verses Flame," Brock said. Ash walked up to Chimchar and picked him up.

"Good job, Chimchar. Dawn can you dry him up," Ash asked.

"Yeah," Dawn answered as she grabbed Chimchar. Chimchar looked upset.

"Chimchar don't be sad, you did fine," Ash said. Then he turned to Hoshi and Flame. Hoshi and Flame glared at the twins. Flame's flames started to grow bigger and hotter.

"Is that," Brock said.

"It's blaze," Ash said. Chimchar looked at Flame with awe.

"Flame use Flame wheel," Hoshi said. Flame started to spin around. His fire was stronger and bigger. He stared to go around in circles. He made burn marks on the ground and attacked Empoleon and Torterra. He kept at it till Torterra fainted.

"Torterra is down. Now its Empoleon verses Flame," Brock said. Flame stopped spinning when he heard that Torterra fainted. Flame blaze wore off. Lily got her Torterra back in his pokeball.

"Win this brother," Lily said. Eric nodded.

"This is going to be tough Flame," Hoshi said.

"Yeah," Flame said in pokemon.

"This reminds me of the last battle," Eric said.

"Yeah but the difference is that I'm going to win," Hoshi said.

"Use steel wing," Eric said.

"Use mach punch," Hoshi said. The two attacks collided and the impact caused both pokemon to fly backwards. Both pokemon landed on the ground safely.

"Use surf," Eric said. Empoleon created a large wave.

"Flame use flamethrower," Hoshi said. Flame took a deep breath and created a large flamethrower on the wave. The wave evaporated away. Steam was everywhere.

"Flame use thunder punch," Hoshi said. Eric did not know where Flame was till he saw electricity.

"EMPOLEON," Eric yelled. The steam went away. Empoleon was on the ground. He fainted.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Flame wins. The winner is Hoshi and Ash," Brock said. The students and Dawn cheered "Yay Princess, yay Ash." Hoshi had a big grin. She ran to Flame and hugged him.

"We did it Flame, we did it. We got them back," Hoshi said. Flame smiled and blushed a bit. Ash walked up to Hoshi and Flame with Star and Pikachu behind him. Hoshi looked at Ash with a smile. She stood up.

"We did it Ash," Hoshi said. Ash nodded. Then Hoshi looked at the twins. Eric got his Empoleon in his pokeball.

"That was an amazing battle," Ash said. The twins didn't say anything.

"It rude to not say anything," Hoshi said. The twins just rolled their eyes at the same time. Then they walked away. Hoshi just shook her head. She looked at Flame; he fell asleep on the ground. She got her Infernape back in his pokeball.

"I'm finally relieved," Hoshi whispered. She could never forget the last battle she had. Now that she got back at them she can finally move on.

((AN: Contest time – draw or describe a cool outfit for Hoshi, Ash, Dawn and Brock. When I mean cool outfit I mean cool formal clothing. You guys have now till the time I get the next chapter up which can take awhile. If you are going to draw it, upload it in deviant art or photobucket. If you are going to describe it, send it to me in the private message or in the review thing. I will choose the best outfit and the winners will be a character in the story ***warning: it will not be a big part.*** Good luck guys ))

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Riolu (Lucario)

Jay-jay (Pidgeot)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	16. Chapter Special

Summary: This is before Hoshi and Star met Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock. She has the same pokemon she had in the beginning of the story.

When you see these: '' that means the pokemon is talking in pokmeon

The Curse: Special Chapter

_I can still remember that first day I meant Hoshi. It is the most important event in my life... _

'Ow… ow… I don't think I can make it,' I said. I was in the woods. I was just attacked by a very aggressive dugtrio. I remembered that I got hurt really badly and I think I was bleeding too. I finally collapsed in the middle of the woods. The wood was dark and it was very hard to see where I was going. I saw the edge of the woods. I tried to get there but that didn't work out.

'I n-need help,' I muttered. Then all of a sudden I heard something in the bush. I wanted to run away but I couldn't. Then there was a girl with chestnut hair and gold eyes. She looked at me. She covered her mouth and ran away. I thought she left me but I was wrong.

"Dad… dad, there is a pokemon with cuts and bruises," I heard the girl say somewhere nearby. She sounded worried. Then the girl came back with an older man. He had chestnut hair and gold eyes too. He looked at me and then at the girl. My vision was blurry and everything was spinning. Then I fainted right in front of the two strangers. When I woke up I was in a pale yellow room with white furniture. It was kind of peaceful and pure. My fur was clean and it smelled nice. There were some bandages and green stuff on my cuts. I tried to stand but every part of my body was too soar.

"Please don't move. You are too hurt," I heard someone say. I look around and saw the girl from before sitting near me.

"My name is Hoshi," the girl said. I didn't really care.

"One of the servants cleaned you up, and treated your cuts and bruises," the girl said. I stared at the wall.

"I guess you don't like me that much. Well you have been sleeping since yesterday. I'm glad you woke up," the girl said. I was still staring at the wall.

"Hoshi… oh… the pikachu woke up," a male voice said. I turned around to see the man that was the girl's father.

"Yep," the girl said.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed than the ground honey," the father said.

"Because the pikachu is on it," the girl said innocently. My ears perked up. I look down and saw sheets and pillows on the ground. She was sleeping on the ground when I was unconscious on her bed.

"Okay dear, I'm glad you are better pikachu," the father said. I nodded. I looked out the window. It was darkish. Then all of a sudden I felt dizzy and I soon fell unconscious.

Ever since, the girl took care of me. I couldn't move for a while because of the injury I had. During the days that the girl took care of me, I continued to ignore her. Every day I started to gain movement and grew to like the girl. Even though I didn't show it I really liked that girl but I was afraid about being caught. I didn't want to live in a pokeball for my whole life. This was when I didn't know pokemon didn't have to be in the pokeballs all the time.

Then the day came. It was a sad and life changing day.

I was still sleep during that day. Then all of a sudden I heard the door fly open. I opened my eyes instantly and saw the father. He grabbed me and took me out of the room. I was scared so I tried to free myself.

"Dad what are you doing," I heard the girl asked.

"The Witch is here she wants the pikachu," the father said sternly and calmly.

"NO! She can't have her," I heard the girl scream. Then I looked at her. She was starting to break down crying.

"I'll get you another pikachu," the father said.

"NOOO this pikachu is injured, it's not fair," I heard the girl say. She was trying to get me in her hands. I wanted to be in her hands than being in the father's.

"Hoshi stop," the father said. The girl was trying to getting me free until we were right in front of the witch. The father put me in front of the witch. Then the girl got in front of the witch and protected me.

"Haha look at this," the witch said.

"Hoshi what are you doing," the father yelled.

"I'm protecting her, I'm protecting the pikachu," the girl said sternly.

"Haha, step away from the pikachu little girl," the witch said laughing.

"NO, I WON'T," the girl said very sternly. I was touched. Even though I was rude to her, she still wanted to help me.

"Well, then I shall curse you. In the day light you will be human but in the night you will be a pikachu forever mwhahaha," the witch said laughing and then she disappeared. All of a sudden a yellow electric light came from under her. The light looked like me. It was above her and then dived into her body. Then her chestnut hair changed black with yellow tips. Her hair suddenly started to look jig-jaggy like my tail and her eyes turned brown.

What happened," the girl said.

"You got cursed dear," the father said, "you will turn into a pikachu in the night and in the day you are a human."

"Is it reversible," the girl asked.

"Yes but it hard to reverse it," he said, "You have to find a trainer that is the chosen one."

"Oh, I can't believe it, are you disappointed," the girl asked. She was so calm. It like she does not care she was cursed. She was protecting me and now it's was my fault.

"No I knew it wasn't a good idea to take this pikachu," the father said, "I think you were very brave."

"Thank you father," the girl said. I nudge the girl. Then the girl picked me up and walked to her room. When we were in her room I said her name for the first. When I meant Hoshi for the first time, I never said her name or even said it in my head.

'Hoshi,' I said. Hoshi put me down on her bed.

"Who was that," Hoshi asked.

'Look at the bed,' I said. Hoshi did as the voices said. She looked at me.

"I can only see the pikachu," Hoshi said.

'Because it is me the pikachu you've been taking care of,' I said.

"You can talk in English," Hoshi asked astonished.

'No, but you can understand me,' I said. I was kind of surprised.

"How," Hoshi asked.

'I guess the curse let you understand the pokemon language,' I said.

"Wow, umm… pikachu what is your name if you have one," Hoshi asked.

'Star,' I said, 'you're calm about this are you ok.'

"I guess I'm still in shock," Hoshi said.

'Hoshi I like to say thank you for protecting me from the most feared being for pokemon everywhere,' I said gratefully.

"No problem even though I'm cursed," Hoshi said. She started to look upset

'Don't worry it not bad being a pikachu,' I said.

"I know but it going to be hard though," Hoshi said.

"Dear how are you," the father said as he came in.

"Dad I can talk to Star and I can understand her," Hoshi said.

"Who is Star," the father asked.

"Pikachu," Hoshi said.

"You named her," the father asked.

"No she told me her name is Star," Hoshi said.

"How do you know," the father asked.

"I can understand pokemon," Hoshi said.

"Oh, it's part of the curse," the father said.

"It's so…. Whoa," Hoshi said. Then all of a sudden Hoshi was slowly changing into a pikachu.

'Huh,' Hoshi said.

"Oh my dear," the father said.

'Hoshi you changed into a pikachu,' I said.

'But… I….. no,' Hoshi said crying a bit. I started to comfort Hoshi while she cried.

'Star I'm scared,' Hoshi said weeping.

'You will be fine, I'll protect you while you are in this form that's what pokemon do when they have a partner. I'll teach you how to attack,' I said.

'Ok,' Hoshi said, 'now.'

'No, tomorrow for today just try to get use to being a pikachu,' Star said.

'Ok,' Hoshi said.

"My dear if you can understand me wear this, pika… I mean Star will heal and she will look a lot like you. This collar is both a choker and a pokemon collar I can use this to tell you two apart," the father said. The father put it around Hoshi's neck. The choker had a yellow lighting bolt charm with a black band. Then the father walked out of the room while I taught Hoshi to walk on four feet.

_Ever since that day, Hoshi and I grew stronger together. She always thought that there's something out there in the world that is better than being a princess. I did agree with her but I didn't want her to leave home. But then one day when Hoshi was seven years old, a trainer came to the annual Battle Fest. The trainer had mostly electric type pokemon which caught Hoshi's attention. He told her about the places he had seen and the people he had met. Hoshi was inspired and started to have a dream of being a trainer. She tried to convince her dad and me that being a trainer is not that dangerous. But our answer was no. This made Hoshi disheartened which made her father and me feel guilt. We both decided that it was fine as long as I protect her, which I was very willing to do. When he started the journey with our new friend Flame, we both felt excited and ready. We had happy times, sad times, and frustrated times. But in the end of the day we were always together. I was really happy to have Hoshi._

_Hoshi… I still blame myself. You protected me from the witch even though I treated you badly. I don't think I deserve a friend like you. But I will always be internally grateful and will never regret becoming your partner._

"Star what are you doing," a familiar voice said. I shook out of my daze and looked up to see Hoshi. We were in the woods. It was our day off of training.

"Star you were spacing," Hoshi said with a small smile.

'Sorry,' I said. Hoshi just laugh.

"You forgot didn't you," Hoshi asked. I tilted my head.

"It's our anniversary," Hoshi said. She pointed at where the others were. There was a cake, pokemon food and some normal human food.

'Oh it has been 5 years already,' I said.

"Yep," Hoshi said and then her face looked… calm and happy like a… princess, "thank you." All of a sudden Hoshi curtsied. I tilted my head again.

'For what,' I asked.

"For appearing in my life," Hoshi said with a sincere smile. I started to cry. Hoshi was surprised. The other pokemon heard me crying and ran toward us. Hoshi pick me up and held me. She was a bit freaked out by me crying.

"Why are you crying," Hoshi asked.

'It was my fault,' said in between sobs and trying to wipe my tear away but kept on coming out.

"Huh," Hoshi said with a puzzled look.

'You were cursed because of me,' I said. Hoshi took a few second to comprehend what I said, then she figure out what I meant.

"It's not your fault. I chose to protect you because I really liked you and I still do," Hoshi said, "I could have just let the witch have you but I chose to save you than just do nothing." I looked up with tears still in my eyes.

"I will never regret saving you or whatever I will do in the future as long as you and the others are happy and alive. I love you and I love everyone. Well… except for those who are bad," Hoshi said with a smile. I smiled and climbed on Hoshi's shoulder and rubbed my head against her cheek. I heard Hoshi giggle a bit.

"So who wants to eat," Hoshi said. Everyone, including me said "me."

"Okay, let's eat and get this party started," Hoshi said. Everyone cheered.

_Hoshi… thank you… I will always protect you… I will always be by your side._

((AN: Free write… it was suppose to be nothing but I started to like it. I hope you enjoyed Star's part of the story. Again, this party took place before Hoshi met Ash and she had the same pokemon she started with in the beginning of the story (I'm referring to the beginning of _The Curse._)))


	17. The Scary Night

(AN: when you see _**this**_ it means the voice is coming from the outside. You will understand what I mean when you read further in the chapter.)

The Curse: The Scary Night

After the battle and the Jay-jay ride, Hoshi, Star, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock went to the pokemon center in Sacred land. They ate some dinner while they waited for Hoshi's and Ash's pokemon were getting headed. As soon as the two trainer's pokemon were healed up and also when Brock was able to move after Croagunk's poison jabs, they walked back to the palace. When they walked inside they saw dozens of bags piled up high. Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Where did those bags come from," Dawn asked.

"The Baron twin is still staying here but they here but they will be at the other side of the palace," Hoshi answered.

"I thought the battle fest was a weeklong thing," Brock asked.

"It is," Hoshi answered. Then Hoshi, Star, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock walked toward Hoshi's wing. The sun was starting to set and Hoshi changed into a Pikachu. Then they went outside and started a small camp fire in the meadow. All of Hoshi's pokemon and the wild pokemon were sleeping or hiding somewhere. Hoshi, Ash, Dawn and Brock started to tell their stories about their journey. Hoshi was sitting with Star and Pikachu. Hoshi was telling her stories with a pad of paper and pen. They just finished Ash's story of the battle frontier.

"Hoshi have you defeated the battle pyramid," Ash asked. Hoshi shook her head, then she started to write something.

_I couldn't beat his pokemon. They were so strong._

Hoshi stopped writing for a minute. She was lost in a bad memory about the battle. She remembered seeing her pokemon being beaten within two attacks. She remembered seeing them on the pokemon center's medical beds. Hoshi shook the thought out of her head, and then she started to write again.

_By the time I thought my pokemon were ready to battle him, he was nowhere to be found. You know how hard it is to find him and his pyramid._

"Yeah, he never does stay in one place for a long time," Brock said.

"I can't believe what you guys have done," Dawn said. Hoshi started to write.

_Yeah I guess we did a lot but Dawn, starting a journey is the best experience of your life._

"She's right, the rush of your first battle, your first caught pokemon, your first gym badge or contest ribbon, and your first rivals are the best experience of your travels. The more you experience these events it sometimes gets a little dull," Brock said. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Hoshi how were you able to keep your secret during your journey," Dawn asked. Hoshi started to write.

_I use a tent to sleep in. I also had my pokemon protecting me._

"How about Rilou? You said you took care of him since he was an egg," Dawn asked.

_Well that was hard sometimes. But Star was like a big sister. She helped me take care of him. Hove any of you guys raised an egg before?_

"Yeah, I have. I took care of Happiny as an egg. Happiny is still newly hatched," Brock said.

"I took care of Phapy when I got it from an egg," Ash said.

"I never took care of an egg but I hope I will it sounds like fun," Dawn said. Then soon they all talked about what their parents do and about their home. Hoshi started to feel a cramp in her hand, so she stopped writing and listen to the stories. Soon she found herself falling asleep, with Star and Pikachu.

"And then…"

"Shhh… guys Hoshi, Star and Pikachu fell asleep," Brock interrupted what Ash was about to say. Ash and Dawn looked down to see three sleeping Pikachu's. They all started to laugh quietly. Brock picked up Hoshi, Dawn picked up Star and Ash picked up his pikachu. They walked back inside. They all went into Hoshi's room and put Hoshi and Star on their bed. Then the three walked away and went into their separate rooms.

Star woke up when she heard the doors closed and looked around to see she was in Hoshi's room. She looked next to her and saw Hoshi. She smiled and went back to sleep.

"Where am I… oh no… it's you… leave me alone," Hoshi said. Hoshi was in the darkness again in her human form.

"I will not leave you alone… not after what your mother did to me," the witch said. Hoshi was confused.

"I will make sure you suffer. You will wish you were never born," the witch said. All of a sudden Hoshi felt extreme pain going through her body.

'_I'm getting hurt… how can that be possible… someone HELP ME,'_ Hoshi thought. Then Hoshi started to scream.

Star jumped when she heard something screaming. Star looked to her side and saw Hoshi screaming. She tossing and turning. Her cheeks sparked electricity.

"Hoshi," Star said in pokemon. There was no answer unless you call screaming an answer.

"Oh no what am I going to do," Star said. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She tried to open the door the door knob way but she had no luck.

"What am I going to do," Star said then she heard Hoshi scream. She didn't know why no one can hear her maybe her Pikachu scream wasn't loud enough. She looked around and then sighed. She back up and then started to run toward the door. Her body started to glow; she was going to use quick attack on the door. Then she ran right through the door making a big bang echo in the wing. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock all woke up and ran out of their room to see a panicking Pikachu.

"Star what's wrong," Ash asked.

"Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi," Star said in pokemon and pointing at Hoshi's room.

"Huh," Dawn said. Then they heard Hoshi scream. Then everyone went into Hoshi's room.

"PLEASE STOP I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. WHAT DID MY MOTHER DO TO YOU," Hoshi screamed in pain.

"You have no idea what your mother really is," the witch said.

'_What did my mother do,'_ Hoshi thought.

"_**Hoshi!"**_

Hoshi heard someone say. It was Star.

"STAR HELP ME," Hoshi said. Then she heard the witch laughing.

"No one can hear you here," the witch said.

"Hoshi," Brock said as she shook the distress pikachu. Hoshi was sweating and sparking.

"It looks like she has a really bad nightmare," Dawn said with a worry tone.

"Nightmare… it could be a pokemon move than a normal nightmare," Brock said.

"I thought it was a move only a Darkrai can do," Dawn said.

"Nope it can also be a regular move," Brock said. Ash was looking down at Hoshi with worried eyes but then in the corner of his eyes he saw something moving outside through Hoshi's window.

"Guys stay here and try to get Hoshi to wake up I'll be back," Ash said as he ran out of the room and went outside. Near Hoshi's window was a Haunter.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt," Ash said. Pikachu charged up and released a strong thunderbolt at the Haunter. It was a direct hit. The Haunter didn't except to be attacked.

"Stop that right now Haunter," Ash said. Haunter launched a shadow ball at Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu hit the shadow ball with an iron tail," Ash said. Pikachu jumped in the air with his tail glowing and hit the shadow ball back at Haunter but it dodged.

"Grr, come on Pikachu we have to defeat it to help Hoshi," Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Brock saw Ash out the window and a Haunter floating about ten feet away.

"Ash found the source," Brock said and then he thought of something, "A pokemon can get rid of the attack if they wake up but it is very hard to do. We have to try to get her to wake up." Dawn nodded.

Hoshi was tossing and turning in the darkness while the witch was watching in amusement. Hoshi started to feel weak but she could still feel the burning pain.

"Some... one…… heellp…… meee," Hoshi said weakly.

"No one can hear," the witch said with a smile.

"_**HOSHI… PLEASE WAKE UP!"**_

Hoshi heard Star beg and crying.

"St-Star," Hoshi said weakly. Hoshi closed her eyes; she was barely conscious.

"_**Hoshi don't give up!"**_

Hoshi's eyes opened slowly. The voice sounded like Brock.

"B-Brock," Hoshi muttered under her breath.

"_**Please Hoshi, open your eyes, fight back."**_

"D-Dawn," Hoshi muttered again.

"_**Ash is trying to fight the Haunter away, you are affected by nightmare so please don't let it win!"**_

"H-Haunter… wait… this isn't really caused by you…"

"No, this is really my doing. I sent you this Haunter to cause this entire nightmare. This Haunter is my messenger. That last message will be the fate you and your friends will face," the witch said coldly. Hoshi remembered the last message and then stared to glare at the Witch.

"I will wake up and I will make sure that fate WILL NEVER HAPPEN," Hoshi yelled and she tried to force all her energy to wake up.

"I know you will wake up because I'm the one who is going to get rid of you," the witch said quietly. Hoshi didn't hear what she said but she wasn't really paying any attention on her.

"Pikachu you Volt Tackle," Ash said. Pikachu started to run toward the Haunter but the Haunter faded away. Pikachu stopped where he was and looked around. The Haunter appeared behind the confused Pikachu.

"PIKACHU BEHIND YOU," Ash yelled but it was too late. The Haunter used shadow claw on Pikachu. Pikachu was pushed to the side and he collided into the wall.

"Pikachu!"

"She isn't waking up," Dawn said. Brock was about to tell Dawn not to give up until Hoshi sparks started to grow a bit,

"Piiiiiiiiii," Hoshi said still closed eyes. Star back up a bit.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Dawn and Brock back up. Hoshi's body was covered with electricity.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hoshi let out a strong Thunder bolt that broke her window and luckly attacked the Haunter outside. The electric attack missed everyone else. Hoshi kept the electrical attack for a long time.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN WITCH," Hoshi yelled. The witch had a smirk and faded away. Hoshi knew she will see her again soon but it will be in the real world.

Hoshi's thunderbolt soon got weaker and weaker until she couldn't keep it up. When Hoshi stopped sparking, she opened her eyes and looked around. She got up but collapsed.

"HOSHI," everyone in the room said (Star said it in pokemon obviously). Hoshi gave everyone a weak smiled.

"Is Hoshi awake? The Haunter just fated after Star's thunderbolt," Ash said. His Pikachu was in his arms. Pikachu was really weak but not as weak as Hoshi.

"Yes but that thunderbolt came from Hoshi," Brock said. Ash's eyes widen. Hoshi looked at Ash and gave him a smile. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock and Star was happy and relieved. Then Hoshi closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. Star smiled and lay right next to her.

"She must be very tired after that. Let's go to sleep," Brock said. Ash and Dawn nodded.

"Good-night Hoshi and Star," Dawn said. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock walked out of the room and left. As soon Star heard the three trainers closed their room door, she fell asleep. She still felt worried about Hoshi but for now she can relax knowing Hoshi was fine for now.

AN: I hope you liked this story. I looked up Bulbapedia about the Nightmare attack. It said Haunter and other pokemon can use this attack. I did not know this until I wrote this story. Thank you for reading this story and, for some of you, thank you for staying with me even though it took me awhile to post up a new chapter. This story is not done yet and we are getting to the peak of the story. Stay tuned…. And Happy (late) New Year!

P.S. I'm so happy that Hunter X Hunter has returned. This has nothing to do with Pokemon but you have no idea how happy I am.

**The pokemon:**

**Hoshi's Pokemon:**

Star (Pikachu)

Flame (Infernape)

Riolu (Lucario)

Jay-jay (Pidgeot)

Nimbus (Drifloon)

Mystic (Dragonair)

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Pikachu

Staravia

Turtwig

Chimchar

Aipom

**Dawn's Pokemon:**

Piplup

Buneary

Pachirisu

Buizel

**Brock's Pokemon:**

Croagunk

Sudowoodo

Happiny


	18. Memories

((AN: Tada the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. For those who have been reading this story ever since it was first "published", thank you staying with me. I have read through the whole story, hoping to would give me an idea but it ended up being bad. (Referring to the 2nd Chapter Speical ) It should be deleted by the time I added this chapter. But from reading the past chapters, I caught some grammar mistakes. Since I'm not a pro writer, I wouldn't mind some people telling me the grammar mistakes I made, even if it's from the past chapters. Thank you for reading and please enjoy this chapter))

The Curse: Memories

Hoshi changed back into a human again when the sun started to rise. She woke up and looked up at the ceiling. She still felt tired due to the little fight her friends and herself had with Haunter.

Hoshi looked around the room and found Star sleeping right next to her. The young princess sat up and stretched. Star felt movement on the bed and woke up. She stood up and yawned.

"Oh sorry, Star, didn't mean to wake you," Hoshi said. Star shook her head.

"Its fine Hoshi," Star said with a small smile. Hoshi look around her room and yawned. Then she decided to take a shower with some aromatherapy.

"Star, want to take a shower with me," Hoshi asked. The young pikachu nodded. Hoshi got out of bed and went to her closet to get something new to wear. She took out a simple yellow dress, black short leggings and black flats. Hoshi and Star both walked inside the bathroom. Inside was a sink on one side of the room with one large mirror. There were also two different doors at the other side. One door led to a small toilet room and the other led to the shower and bathtub. Hoshi entered the room with a shower and a bathtub.

The room was similar to a Japanese style bathroom. There was a cloth hamper near the door and a place to take a shower next to the bathtub. Next to the bathtub there were bottles of oils with different scents which were usually used for aromatherapy, which were one of the natural healing medicines Sacred used.

Hoshi striped and walked back to the tub. She took one bottle with a 'lemongrass' label on it. She poured some in the warm water.

Lemongrass helped treat muscle aches, insomnia, headaches, stress and exhaustion. This was the scent she needed to get back to her energetic self.

Both Hoshi and Star took a shower together. When they were done, they went into the nice warm, lemongrass smelling water. Star was floating in the water relaxing, while Hoshi was looking up the ceiling. She was feeling better, the achiness and tiredness was melting off.

"Hoshi," Star said quietly.

"Hmm," Hoshi said as she closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better," Star asked. Hoshi nodded with a sigh.

"Did you have the same dream last night," Star asked. Hoshi nodded and then opened her eyes.

"Do you think it could be an omen," Hoshi asked.

"I'm not sure Hoshi," Star said.

"It's scaring me," Hoshi confessed.

"Why?"

"It's because in the dream I saw Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and… you in the dream. You guys were dying," Hoshi said as she covered her eyes with her arm. Star swam up to Hoshi and floated beside her.

"Hoshi, that won't happen," Star reassured her.

"How do you know that," Hoshi said as she looked at Star with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Because I'm your partner," Star said, "I will not let anything like that happen." Hoshi smiled and petted Star.

"Promise," Hoshi said with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Promise," Star said. After that Hoshi let go of her tears and fears. All Star could do was watch and comfort her. 'Hoshi, you're breaking my heart,' Star said with a sad expression. Star never say her so scared and worried ever since the day she was cursed.

Later…

Hoshi walked out of the bathroom with slightly red eyes and wearing a yellow dress, black leggings, black flats and her favorite choker. It was still early so she decided to go outside and get some fresh air. Star leaped on Hoshi's shoulder with a smile. As Hoshi walked outside, she felt the morning breeze against her face and she saw the sun rising from the horizon. Then she felt something rubbing against her leg. She looked down to see her Leafeon, Demeter.

"Oh, Demeter, Long time no see," Hoshi said as she kneeled down to pet her.

"It's nice to see you again, Hoshi, Star," Demeter said. Star jumped down to sit next to Demeter.

"It's nice to see you again too," Star said. Demeter was one of the pokemon she had in her team when she was in Kanto but she was an Eevee back then. When Hoshi and her team were training in Eterna Forest, Demeter evolved into an elegant Leafeon.

Before Demeter join Hoshi's team, the young Eevee use to be Lily's pokemon and Hoshi use to have a different Eevee named Eve. Eve would never listen to Hoshi while Demeter would be forced to learn a move she didn't want to learn by Lily. Hoshi and Lily ended up trading the Eevee after a mix up.

_Flash back…_

"_You are not Eve," Hoshi said. She was in the pokemon center's lobby looking at an Eevee. Star was on Hoshi shoulder looking at the Eevee._

"_No I am," the Eevee said. _

"_You are the Baron Twin's Eevee. That means… Eve is with the Baron twin's," Star said._

"_No I am your Eve," the Eevee said._

"_No you are not. I can't get you in this poke ball," Hoshi said as she showed the lying Eevee Eve's poke ball._

"_I… wait you can understand me," the Eevee asked with a tilted head._

"_Yes, it was one of the abilities I was given long time ago," Hoshi answered._

"_Then listen to what I have to stay. Please," the Eevee begged. Hoshi sighed and nodded._

"_They force me to do things I don't like. They have been trying to teach me shadow ball but I can't learn it. They would use brutal ways to teach me sometimes. I don't want to be their pokemon anymore," the Eevee said crying. Hoshi pick the Eevee up and comforted it. Star started to comfort the Eevee by telling her not to cry. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't just take you. Eve is my pokemon and you are their pokemon. I wish I had you though, Eve doesn't like me too much," Hoshi said. _

"_Why don't you trade her for this Eevee," Star suggested. Hoshi thought about and agreed. _

"_They would like Eve since she already learned shadow ball," Hoshi said with a smile, "would that make you happy Eevee." The Eevee nodded and started to lick Hoshi's face. Hoshi giggled. Then Hoshi, Star and Eevee looked for the Baron Twins. They found the twins in their room, packing and getting ready to leave. _

"_Hello, Hoshi," Lily said. Eve was standing near Lily's leg._

"_I see you have our Eevee," Eric said as he walked up to Hoshi._

"_And you have Eve, it looks like she likes you," Hoshi said._

"_Jealous," Lily said with a smirk. Hoshi was a tad bit annoyed._

"_No, I'm surprised, Eve doesn't like a lot of people," Hoshi said._

"_Well she likes me," Lily said. Hoshi's right twitched with annoyance. _

"_Well this little Eevee doesn't like you guys," Hoshi said as she held Eevee up._

"_You can have that useless Eevee," Lily said as she threw Hoshi Eevee's poke ball. Hoshi couldn't believe how mean they were being. Unless the pokemon was what they thought was the "perfect pokemon," they will never like it. _

"_And since Eve hates me you can train her instead of me. I hope she will be happier with you," Hoshi said as she gave Eve's poke ball to Eric. They said their goodbyes and Hoshi walked out of the room. _

"_Well Eevee, you are now my new friend. I'm Hoshi and this cute yellow pikachu is Star," Hoshi said._

"_I'm… Eevee," the Eevee said._

"_Do you have a name," Hoshi asked._

"_My friends and family from before I was caught called me Demeter," Eevee said. _

"_Then I'll call you Demeter. Let's work together and become the best team," Hoshi said. Star smiled. Demeter smiled and nodded._

_End of Flashback…_

Now, Demeter was this beautiful, strong Leafeon.

"Why don't you hang out with us today, I want you to meet my friends," Hoshi said.

"Friends? Human friends," Demeter asked. Hoshi nodded.

"I met them recently and they are participating in the Battle fest," Hoshi said.

"That sounds fun, I'll join you guys," Demeter said. Then the sunlight started to shine over them.

"It's a new day guys," Hoshi said. Star and Demeter nodded and walked back at to the wing. When Hoshi walked in she heard people moving around which meant her friends were awake and getting ready. One of the doors opened and out walked Ash and his pikachu. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans from his usual outfit. His pikachu was on his shoulder yawning.

"Morning, Ash," Hoshi said. Ash looked at Hoshi and smiled.

"Morning Hoshi, Star and… huh… never seen this pokemon before," Ash said as he kneeled down to look at Demeter.

"This is Demeter my Leafeon. Demeter this Ash and Pikachu, two of my friends," Hoshi said. Ash smiled.

"It nice to meet you," Ash said. Demeter bowed her head.

"Are you going to wash up," Hoshi asked. Ash nodded.

"You know where the bathroom is," Hoshi asked. Ash nodded again.

"Okay… is there anything you guys prefer to eat," Hoshi asked. Ash shook his head. 'Huh he doesn't have anything to say,' Hoshi thought.

"Okay, well get ready for the best breakfast of your life," Hoshi said as she started walked down the hall.

"I guess you are feeling better," Ash said. Hoshi stopped walking and turned to see a slightly smiling Ash.

"Yeah… I guess I am," Hoshi said as she lean her back against the wall. Ash walked up to her and lean against the wall next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it," Ash asked. Hoshi slid down on the floor. Star sat in-between her legs and looked up at Hoshi.

"It just that… in the dream… that witch talked about my mom doing something bad to her. It made me wonder what my mom did that was so horrible and I fear that something bad is going to happen. It's not a dream anymore Ash… it an omen. And you, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, should leave and run away," Hoshi said trying to fight back tears. Star hugged her leg trying to make her feel better. Demeter was rubber her head against Hoshi's other leg. Ash slid down and sat next to her. Pikachu climbed on Hoshi's shoulder and rubbed his head against Hoshi's head.

"If the dream was real, I don't think any of us would leave you alone to fight this by yourself," Ash said. Hoshi looked at Ash with moist eyes.

"Why? The witch has nothing to do with you…"

"True, but Hoshi, you are our friend and we can't leave you alone. I have faced dangerous things before; I came face to face to Mewtwo. I avoided the attacks from the three legendary birds. I even had to fight off a bad spirit that entered my body when I was in the Battle pyramid," Ash said. Hoshi looked at Ash with wide eyes.

"Yep, so no matter what, I'll help you and so will Brock and Dawn," Ash said. Hoshi looked down and rubbed her eyes with her arm. She slowly got up. Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulder and Star climbed up and claimed her spot on Hoshi's shoulder. Demeter just stood near Hoshi. Ash looked up with a titled head.

"Thank you, Ash," Hoshi said as she walked away.

"I wonder if that helped," Ash muttered to himself.

Breakfast Time

Hoshi and her father were sitting in the dining room. The room had a high ceiling and long walls. The walls were covered with the pictures of the past Kings, queens, princes and princesses. Hoshi and her father were at the long dark brown table, with a big white table cloth.

Hoshi and the King were morning people, so they were use to eating early but they had to wait for Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Baron Twins and the Baron twin's parents. The first person to walk in was Ash and Pikachu.

"Ah, young man, good morning. Your name is Ash right," the king asked.

"Yes it is sir," Ash answered as he sat across from Hoshi.

"And like my daughter you have a Pikachu," the King said.

"Yep, Pikachu was my partner since the beginning of our journey," Ash said.

"Hmm… just like my dear Hoshi," the king said. Hoshi smiled at her father.

"So where are you from," Hoshi's father asked.

"Pallet Town in Kanto," Ash answered. Hoshi's father nodded. Before he could ask another question, Dawn walked in yawning.

"Good morning," Ash and Hoshi said at the same time.

"Good morning," Dawn said with a smile. Dawn took a seat next to Hoshi.

"So your name is… Dawn, right," Hoshi's father asked. Dawn nodded.

"You are from," Hoshi's father asked.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town," Dawn answered.

"Ah, the town near Professor Rowan's lab," Hoshi's father said, "Professor Rowan is a good man."

"He is despite having a slightly intimidating face," Dawn said. Hoshi giggled while her father was chuckling. Then Brock walked as he cradled Happiny in his arms.

"And you must be Brock. That name, were you the gym leader of the Pewter City gym," Hoshi's father asked.

"Yes sir, but how did you know," Brock asked.

"Before Hoshi went off to her journey I looked up the Gyms and Gym leaders in Kanto. I just wanted to know what places she might go," Hoshi's father answered.

"Oh, well now my father is the gym leader," Brock said.

"I don't think I have had the pleasure to battle you before," Hoshi asked.

"Maybe that was when I left the gym to travel around with Ash and Misty," Brock said.

"Misty… she was that other friend of yours that was in your stories," Hoshi said to ash. Ash nodded with a smile.

"Wow you have so many trainer friends," Hoshi said with an amazed look with a hit of sadness. Hoshi had met other trainers before but never really knew them like how Ash knew Misty or Dawn. She was afraid that they would know her secret. Ash, Dawn and Brock were an exception because they were going to Sacred; she felt that she should protect the trainers.

"Princess Hoshi," a man voice said.

"It been such a long time," a woman voice said. From the entrance to the dining room, a couple walked in. The man was about 30 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red blue suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with white sandals and a big floral hat.

Hoshi stood up and curtsy at the couple and the king stood up to slightly bow his head. "It is nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Baron," Hoshi said. Then she spotted the twins behind the couple.

"Who are these kids here," Mr. Baron said as he looked at Ash, Brock and Dawn.

"They are my friends and trainers that are participating in the battle fest," Hoshi answered with a smile.

"Ah, so you think they can handle it," Mr. Baron said. Hoshi nodded.

"Hmm… we'll see about that," The Baron twin said at the same time.

"Well it will have to wait till the Battle Fest. Now we eat," the king said as servant came in with plates of food and drinks. Everyone ate till they their stomachs were filled except for Ash and Pikachu, who stopped after their stomachs, grew twice its size.

After breakfast Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock and Happiny went to the library. They were just relaxing a bit and letting their food digest.

"That was the best breakfast I have had in awhile," Ash said on the ground patting his swollen belly.

"Is he going to be okay," Hoshi asked Brock. Brock nodded.

"He does this a lot," Brock said.

"You'll get use to it," Dawn said. Hoshi only smiled.

"Princess, Princess," a servant called as he ran through the door of the library.

"Yes," Hoshi said.

"There is trouble in the market place," the servant said.

"Okay, um… you guys can stay here since Ash doesn't seem ready enough to move," Hoshi said as she looked at Ash.

"Are you sure," Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we always have some trainers being a little loud in the market place. I'll be back soon," Hoshi said. Star jumped on Hoshi's shoulder and walked out. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn were left alone in the library. Brock sat on a chair while Happiny was sitting near Pikachu. Dawn started to wonder around to and saw an old leather bonded book. She took it out of the self and looked through; it was a picture album.

"Guys look it's a photo album," Dawn said. Ash and Pikachu sat up. Brock looked over Dawn's shoulder.

"It a picture of a baby," Brock said.

"That's my daughter," a voice said. Everyone looked at the door way to see the king himself.

"Your highness," Brock said. Dawn started to freak out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No it's fine but you better stop looking through it when my daughter gets back," the king said with a chuckle as he walked closer to the three trainers.

"She was a beautiful baby," the king said as he took the album and sat on a chair nearby, "Come look." Everyone did what he asked. Pikachu jumped on Ash's should and Brock picked up his Happiny. They all saw a toddler with Brown hair and golden eyes.

"Who's that," Ash asked.

"That's… Hoshi," the King said. Everyone looked at the King with disbelief.

"But… Hoshi's hair and eyes are totally different," Dawn said.

"I can understand change of hair but eyes," Brock said.

"When the witch cursed her, her appearance changed. That's how her appearance changed," the King said. He continued to turn the pages. It showed the picture of Hoshi's last birthday as a normal girl. It showed the young princess as a 5 year old. She wore a yellow gown and had a big grin with a party in the background.

"She looks so cute," Dawn said with a smile.

"Ha, ha, she sure was," the King chuckled. Then he turned the page to show a picture of Hoshi taking care of a pikachu.

"Is that Star," Ash asked. The king nodded.

"She looks… mean," Dawn said. In the picture, Star had an indifferent look.

"Yeah she was in the beginning," the King said, "it was like this till the day Hoshi was cursed." The King sighed heavily. Everyone looked at the king.

"Sir," Dawn said with a concerned face.

"Hoshi has been a very brave girl ever since she was born. She was never afraid of pokemon even if it looked scary. And she wasn't afraid when she tried to protect Star," the King said. Everyone listened. He turned the page again. It was Hoshi with her new appearance holding Star with a smile.

"I'm not saying it was her fault, but I always wonder if Hoshi would be still normal if she never helped Star," the King said. He turned the page again. There was a picture of Star's welcoming party. Star was sitting on a table with a big birthday cake. Hoshi was behind her with a grin.

"But I think it's a good thing too," Ash said. The King looked at him.

"How is it," the King asked…

((AN: Well that's that chapter, the next chapter will come in sooner… hopefully. Please tell me if there are some grammatical errors. ))


	19. Chapter Special II

[AN: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated my story lately. I was stressed and busy with school and life. This chapter was add in the story before but I deleted. This chapter is about Hoshi and Star. I add this chapter again just to show you guys that I am still thinking about this story. I'm almost done with a new chapter so please wait]

[AN: The setting of this story is before Hoshi and Star met with the pokemon heroes. But it's a flashback from when Hoshi had that fever. I'm just telling you that just in case. I hope you like it :D]

The Curse: Special Chapter II

"Star, use rock smash," Hoshi said. Hoshi and Star were in a middle of a battle. They were battling with a trainer and his Electabuzz.

"Use Protect," the trainer said. The Electabuzz created a protective shield that blocked Star's glowing paw. Star jumped back with a back flip and land on the ground about three feet away from the Electabuzz.

"Let's try quick attack," Hoshi said. Star started to run toward the Electabuzz in a very high speed.

"Electabuzz catch it," the trainer said. When Star was about to hit the Electabuzz but it caught her.

"Now use Thunder," the trainer commanded. Electabuzz shocked Star with thunder. Star started to scream.

At this time, Hoshi and Star were still new at being a trainer and the trainer's pokemon. Star was still having a hard time dealing with a strong electrical attack.

"Star, fight it," Hoshi said with worried eyes. Star tried to struggle out, she managed to bite the Electabuzz hand. It was painful enough for the Electabuzz to let Star go and shake its hand. Star was on the brink of fainting.

"Good job, now use Rock Smash," Hoshi said. Star jumped in the air and aimed her glowing paw at the Electabuzz. It made a critical hit and it KO the Electabuzz.

"No Electabuzz," the trainer said. Hoshi and Star smiled and started to jump around a bit.

"Good match," Hoshi said and the Trainer just smiled and agreed. They shook hands and the trainer went off to a pokemon center. Hoshi and Star did a small high five and went off somewhere. Star was feeling a little fatigue so she jumped on Hoshi's shoulder and rest. She was unaware what this fatigue was going to become something more.

The next day…

Hoshi woke up and saw her pokemon in her tent still sleeping. She had Flame the Chimchar, Mystic the Dratini, Jay-jay her Pidgeotto (who was taking up a half side of the tent) and of course her precious Star the Pikachu. Hoshi walked out of the tent to get ready for a new day. She went to the nearby river to wash her face and teeth. She noticed that Star didn't follow her. Star usually was so sensitive in her sleep that she can feel Hoshi's presence gone and she would wake up to follow her. Then Hoshi remembered the battle that happened yesterday.

"She must be really tired," Hoshi said to herself. When she walked back to the camp, all her pokemon except Star was out. They all looked worried.

"What's wrong," Hoshi asked.

"It's Star, Hoshi. Something is wrong," Mystic said. Hoshi felt her heart racing. She ran into the tent and saw that Star was starting to breathe heavily.

"Star," Hoshi said quietly as she tried to shake her awake but Star was starting to spark. Hoshi quickly back off a bit. She was panicking.

"What is going on…? Star," Hoshi said in fear. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the tent. Her pokemon were all getting worried.

"What's happening to her," Flame asked.

"I don't know but we need to get to the nearest pokemon center," Hoshi said as she got a map out of the bag. There was one nearby, it was a mile away but the big question was how was she supposed to get her over there? She knows how much Star hated the idea of the pokeball so she had no choice but to carry her there.

"Mystic, I need you to help me get to the Pokemon center," Hoshi said.

"Why?" Mystic asked.

"Cause you are a dragon type and dragon types can handle electric attacks better than other types except rock and ground. I just need you to be a backup. I have to carry Star to the pokemon center. I think if I can wrap her with my vest, I should be able to avoid the sparks," Hoshi said. Mystic nodded. Hoshi quickly got her pokemon in their pokeball. Hoshi went into the tent to wrap Star in her vest. She was shock multiple times before she could successfully cover her. She picked her up and noticed Star's body was heating up.

"That is not good," Hoshi said. She walked out and put Star down. She quickly packed the tent and got an ice pack out of her bag, it was one of those bags that cool down when you crush it. She put it near Star's body and picked her up.

"Okay, Mystic let's go," Hoshi said as she sprinted toward the pokemon center with Mystic following from behind.

Star…

_I… don't feel so good._

I felt Hoshi's presence gone. She was awake and ready for a new day. I tried to get up but my body felt bad.

"Star… are you okay," I heard Flame say. He sounded sleepy. I groaned my whole body felt uncomfortable.

"Star," I heard Flame say again. I couldn't answer him… my body was burning up. There were mumbling sound… it sounded like the others were awake but their voices were to quiet. Their presences were soon gone too. After a few minutes, which felt long with the pain and suffering I was feeling, I felt Hoshi nearby.

"Star," Hoshi said. There was a short pause, and then I heard her mumble something. She was gone again. After awhile, Hoshi came back and wrap me with something. I was feeling hotter with the thing covering my body.

"That's not good," Hoshi said. Then I felt the ground under me and the sound of rustles and clanks. It sounded like Hoshi was packing up the tent quickly. Then I felt something cold touching my body. It made me feel a bit better but I was still in so much pain.

"Okay, let's go Mystic," Hoshi said before I felt a breeze. I think she was running and I think she was worried

_Hoshi…_

After a mile… Hoshi…

I saw the pokemon center and I felt Star's electrical sparks shocking my arms. When I was close enough, the automatic doors opened up and I continued to run through the lobby.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME," I yelled. I scared the people that were in the pokemon center with my yell but I didn't care. Star was suffering and that was way more important that scaring people by mistake.

"What's wrong," Nurse Joy said as she walked quickly toward me.

"It's my pikachu, Star, she has a fever and she is sparking electricity. I don't know what's wrong with her," I said. I was close to breaking down.

"Was she under a lot of stress lately," Nurse Joy asked.

"Well we were in a battle with an electabuzz… she was attacked with a strong electrical attack," I said.

"Then she could be dealing with trapped electricity," Nurse Joy said, "I need to take your Pikachu and get some of her electricity out." Hoshi handed Star to her.

"Oh my, she is really heating up. Why didn't you come to the pokemon center after the battle? That was very irresponsible for a trainer to do," Nurse Joy said. Before I could answer Star started to scream and give off more sparks.

"Oh dear… Chansey get the machine ready," Nurse Joy said and toward the emergency room. I followed them all the way till Nurse Joy and Chansey were in the emergency room, where I could only see them through a glass window. My body felt frozen, I just stood there trying to make everything to make sense.

"Hoshi… don't cry," I heard Mystic say. I blinked and felt warm tears fall roll down my cheeks. I fell on the ground and hugged Mystic. I started to cry. I finally understood that Star was like this because of me.

"Mystic… it's my fault. It's all my fault… Star… Star wouldn't... be suffering if I just went straight here… Star is suffering because of me," I said between sobs.

"Hoshi," Mystic said quietly and rubbed his head against my cheek. I continued to cry as I heard Star scream and the crackle sound of the electricity.

Mystic tried to calm me down but my head wouldn't stop say that Star was suffering because of me. It was breaking my heart and soul knowing that it was my fault. Those words that were repeating over and over again were making me go crazy.

Afternoon…

I was in the waiting room with wet, red eyes. My cheeks were a bit flushed and wet. Mystic was back in his ball. I didn't want to bother him with my tears anymore. It was bad enough that Star was suffering, Mystic shouldn't have to see me like this.

"Hoshi, Star is in the recovery room. She will be fine after a long rest," Nurse Joy said. I nodded and got up.

"I know I was a little hard on you but you must understand that you must either go to a pokemon center or treat your pokemon after a battle. I can see you didn't mean it but remember next time okay," Nurse Joy said as she gave Hoshi a tissue. I took it and nodded.

"Go see her," Nurse Joy said. I walked all the way to one of the recovery rooms. Star was sleeping on a bed. I pulled a chair next to the bed to watch over Star. She looked so peaceful now which help me feel a bit happier. I petted her yellow fur. Star flinched and one of her eyes opened up.

"Star," I said. Star opened both her eyes and smiled.

"STAR," I said as I hugged Star lightly.

"Hoshi… what's wrong," Star said. I didn't answer but I did cry again.

"Hoshi, I'm okay," Star said.

"But you wouldn't be here if I was a good trainer," I said between sobs.

"You are a good trainer."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Hoshi… you are a good trainer. You ran here and held me despite the electricity that was shocking your arms. You carried me here even though you were getting hurt by doing it."

"But I wouldn't need to if I took you here in the first place."

"Hoshi…"

"It's all my fault."

"Hoshi," Star said sternly.

"I don't deserve being your trainer."

"HOSHI," Star yelled. I jumped.

"Even if it was your fault, I wouldn't leave you. Everyone makes mistakes but they learn from it than grieving about it. Please stop saying that it was your fault. You'll make everyone worried," Star said. I thought about Mystic, he looked so scared when he saw me crying. I didn't really notice it since I was thinking more about how stupid and irresponsible I was being. And I was being irresponsible… I was making him scared. Star was right.

"Hoshi, no matter what you do, Flame, Mystic, Jay-jay and I will always love you and protect you. You have to remember that," Star said. I was speechless, it stopped my crying.

"Your right… thanks, Star," I said with the last of my tears rolling down my face.

_After that Star didn't get sick again. But I did…_

I was having a flash back in the tent after I had something eat. I was watching Star sleep. After that fever I had from the infection, it reminded me of that day. After that day, I learned about berries and I got more herbal medicine from home by mail. I learned ways to take care of all type of pokemon so something like that wouldn't happen again. I was so traumatized by that day that I refuse to let my pokemon get sick. I also learned that by beating myself up, I was scaring and hurting the ones that cared about me. I learned it and did my best to avoid it but of course I'm human… I will make some more mistakes as I continued to live but this time I'll learn from it than beating myself with it.

"I'll never let that happen again," I said before I fell asleep. Waiting for the day I go back home and show my new friends my home.

[AN: There is a moral in this chapter, I hope you know what it is. Thanks for reading, more will come.]


End file.
